


Эксперимент, как его ни назови (An Experiment By Any Other Name)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок проводит «эксперимент», в ходе которого каждый день дарит Джону розу. Результаты могут навсегда изменить динамику их отношений.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 78
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Experiment By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850616) by [adventureofthedancinggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventureofthedancinggirl/pseuds/adventureofthedancinggirl). 



> Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> У фика появилась обложка - https://ibb.co/R3hkp4Z !!!
> 
> Моя благодарность - RatL5

Джону следовало бы привыкнуть находить неожиданные вещи на кухонном столе. Это профессиональный риск — жить с Шерлоком Холмсом. Он уже привык к отрубленным головам в холодильнике, глазным яблокам в микроволновке и токсичным химикатам на подставке сушилки, но это совсем другое. Менее опасно, да, но больше... сбивает с толку.

На столе отсутствует обычный беспорядок из экспериментов Шерлока. На их месте — одинокая роза. Правда в мензурке, вместо вазы, но все же. И это кажется почти заурядным, что необычно для 221Б.

Роза — великолепный оттенок оранжевого, цвет восхода солнца или пламени, полыхающем в камине. Джон проводит пальцами по только начинающим раскрываться лепесткам. Присматриваясь он видит множество незначительных вариаций оттенка, начиная от глубокого красноватого на кончиках лепестков до медово-золотого центра, как будто сам цветок — мерцающее пламя. Это необычно — он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел оранжевую розу, но цвет почему-то знакомый, успокаивающий. Это напоминает ему о танце огня в камине поздними зимними ночами, о том, как он сидит в кресле и делает вид, что читает, наблюдая за Шерлоком, играющим на скрипке навязчивую мелодию. Вместо розы он видит Шерлока, окутанного отсветом полуночного Лондона за окном — слабый свет уличных фонарей и мерцающий огонь погружают его в драматические тени, ткань рубашки натягивается на лопатках, когда они поднимаются и опускаются во время движения смычка по струнам.

Джон улыбается и вздрагивает, услышав, как открывается дверь в спальню Шерлока. Он начинает готовить завтрак, в то время как мужчина, о котором идет речь, заходит в комнату, еле передвигая ноги, халат сбит набок, темные кудри в умышленном беспорядке. Господи, как это возможно, чтобы кто-то выглядел так великолепно, только что встав с кровати? Джон слегка встряхивает головой, прочищая мозги, и поворачивается, ища что-то в шкафах.

— Чай? — спрашивает Шерлок вместо приветствия.

— На столе, — говорит Джон, кивая на чайник.

Пока они едят, Шерлок непривычно молчалив, и Джон прочитывает газету вплоть до развлекательного раздела, прежде чем чувствует, что должен нарушить молчание.

— Шерлок, что это за роза?

— О. Это... — Шерлок бросает взгляд на цветок и замолкает.

— Это что, эксперимент?

Следует небольшая пауза, прежде чем Шерлок отвечает:

— В некотором смысле.

Джон с подозрением смотрит на жидкость в мензурке. Она прозрачная и выглядит достаточно безобидно, но никто не знает, какие химикаты Шерлок держит в квартире.

— Что ты туда налил? — спрашивает Джон.

— Успокойся, Джон, это всего лишь вода, — говорит Шерлок. — Растениям нужна вода, чтобы поддерживать в них жизнь, хотя, конечно, более эффективный способ сделать это — оставить нетронутой корневую систему, но по какой-то причине общество диктует нам, что нужно отрывать цветы от земли и приговаривает их к короткой, хоть и внешне красивой жизни.

— Ладно, тогда для чего все это? — закатывает глаза Джон. — Посмотреть, как долго она проживет? Это не похоже на эксперимент, ведь так?

Шерлок бросает на Джона взгляд, но отвечая смотря на цветок, что стоит между ними:

— Это скорее социальный эксперимент. Или, если ты хочешь уточнений, то можешь называть это — «Анализ влияния символизма на межличностные отношения».

Джон открывает и закрывает рот, не уверенный, как на это реагировать. Шерлок достает телефон и снова замолкает, но мозг Джона отказывается следовать его примеру. Слишком много мыслей сейчас крутится в его голове, и он хочет, чтобы они просто заткнулись все к чертовой матери.

Что имеет в виду Шерлок под «социальным экспериментом»? Насколько известно Джону, розы символизируют две вещи: симпатию и романтику. Кто-то умер? Нет, не в этом дело. Люди, конечно, всегда умирают, но те, о ком они слышали в последнее время, лежат в морге, и Шерлок был бы на седьмом небе от счастья по поводу интересных тел, а не покупал бы для них цветы.

А романтика? То дело с контрабандистами наркотиков, использовавших наплыв роз перед днем святого Валентина для импорта кокаина, но Шерлок едва оценил его на «четверку» и раскрыл, прежде чем Лестрейд проверил половину улик. Кроме того, не было никакой причины приносить розы домой после того, как дело закрыто... если только он не проверяет на остаточные следы от наркотиков. Джон задается вопросом, не следует ли ему последить за «опасными ночами», но отмахивается от этой мысли.

Шерлок назвал это «социальным экспериментом», но это порождает вопросов больше, чем ответов. При чем тут накаченные наркотиками цветы и... как он там выразился — «влияние символизма на межличностные отношения»? Неужели Шерлок спрашивает...?

Джон чувствует, как в нем вспыхивает дремлющая искра надежды, но тут же подавляет ее. _Нет. Перестань давать себе ложную надежду. Шерлоку не нужны отношения. Кроме того, он просто оставил ее на столе. Это не то же самое, как если бы он ее подарил. Ты просто живешь здесь. Но может быть... Заткнись, перестань! Просто... остановись._

— Джон? — голос Шерлока прорывается сквозь его внутренний конфликт, и Джон понимает, что Шерлок уже несколько минут пытается привлечь его внимание. Как долго он пялился на этот цветок, споря со своим разумом о том, есть или нет у мужчины, принесшего розу, чувства к нему? Он поворачивается, чтобы ответить, и ощущает, как к лицу приливает жар.

— Да, извини. Что ты говорил? — спрашивает Джон, заставляя свое лицо принять, как он надеется, нейтральное выражение.

— Я спросил: «Какие у тебя на сегодня планы»? — повторяет Шерлок.

— У меня смена в хирургии. Один из их врачей в отпуске, — говорит Джон, начиная убирать со стола.

— Молли ждет нас в лаборатории, — хмурится Шерлок. — Ей привезли несколько новых тел, которые она обещала нам показать.

— Ну, я должен идти на работу. Уверен, ты разберешься со своими экспериментами — и социальными, и другими — без меня.

— Ты не говорил, что снова там работаешь, — произносит Шерлок.

— Говорил. Я даже написал расписание в календаре — знал, что ты удалишь эту информацию.

— В каком календаре?

— На холодильнике, — говорит Джон, кивая в сторону календаря и складывая посуду в раковину.

— Но, Джон...

— Шерлок, мне скоро надо уходить, иначе я опоздаю. Просто съезди в Бартс и постарайся не свести Молли с ума. Увидимся вечером.

Шерлок раздраженно вздыхает и идет к раковине, с тревожным грохотом роняя туда тарелки.

— Прекрасно. Ты поздно вернешься? Я подумал, мы могли бы пойти к Анджело.

— Извини, не могу, — говорит Джон, снимая пальто с крючка. — Я обещал Гарри встретиться с ней в этом месяце и сегодня вечером она как раз свободна. Я могу задержаться допоздна, так что не забудь что-нибудь съесть, ладно? В холодильнике осталось немного еды на вынос.

Джон выбегает за дверь, и Шерлок считает его удаляющиеся шаги. Семнадцать ступенек, две лишние ступеньки перед входной дверью, щелчок, когда она закрывается, и затем тишина, просачивающаяся в квартиру каждый раз, когда Джон уходит. Шерлок поворачивается к холодильнику и замечает календарь, упомянутый Джоном. Конечно же, он видит знакомые неразборчивые каракули в ячейке на двадцать девятое января гласящие — «9 утра — клиника». Он хмуро смотрит на оскорбительную бумагу, отрывает страницу и выбрасывает ее в мусорное ведро. Вряд ли Джону она понадобится — январь уже почти закончился.

Значение [оранжевой розы](https://ibb.co/XL7hzpJ):

Одно из значений — очарование. Когда вы от кого-то полностью без ума и совершенно околдованы кем-то, пошлите оранжевую розу.

Смешение ассоциации желтой розы — дружба, с романтическим подтекстом красной розы привело к гораздо более тонкому, более интригующему значению — любовь, возникшая из дружбы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название фика это отсылка к Трагедии «Ромео и Джульетта», акт II, сцена II, слова Джульетты, когда она говорит, что их семьи имеют разные фамилии, и они не могут поженится, но Ромео все равно прекрасен.
> 
> Лишь это имя мне желает зла.  
> Ты б был собой, не будучи Монтекки.  
> Что есть Монтекки? Разве так зовут  
> Лицо и плечи, ноги, грудь и руки?  
> Неужто больше нет других имен?  
> Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой,  
> Хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет.  
> Ромео под любым названьем был бы  
> Тем верхом совершенств, какой он есть.  
> Зовись иначе как-нибудь, Ромео,  
> И всю меня бери тогда взамен!


	2. Chapter 2

На следующее утро Джон с волнением спускается по лестнице из своей комнаты. Он научился чувствовать настроение Шерлока и на девяносто пять процентов уверен, что его сосед по квартире до сих пор дуется — с тех пор, как вчера Джон отклонил приглашение поужинать — хотя и не совсем уверен, почему.

И действительно, когда он входит в гостиную 221Б, то видит спину Шерлока. Он одет в пижаму и халат, свернулся калачиком на диване и засунул босые ноги под подушку.

Однако на столе стоит новая роза и сварен кофе.

— Доброе утро, — неуверенно произносит Джон.

Шерлок утыкается лицом в спинку дивана, но Джону лучше знать, что он не спит. Он наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть розу. Она ярко желтая, веселая и дружелюбная, резко контрастирующая с напряжением, исходящим от его надутого соседа.

— Ты сварил кофе, — говорит Джон, не зная, что с этим делать. В последний раз, когда Шерлок делал ему кофе, он обнаружил себя запертым в лаборатории, трясущимся за свою жизнь.

— Очевидно, — говорит Шерлок приглушенным диваном голосом.

— Ты никогда не делаешь кофе.

— Ты вчера поздно пришел, — отвечает Шерлок, все еще повернувшись к Джону спиной.

Это ничего не проясняет, но, по крайней мере, Шерлок разговаривает... вроде как. Джон пожимает плечами и наливает себе чашку. На этот раз он без сахара, так что, скорее всего, не отравлен. Кроме того, Джон признает, что ему бы не помешал кофеин.

Вчера вечером после ужина он вернулся позже, чем ожидал. Шерлок уже ушел к себе, хотя Джон подозревал, что он скорее дуется, чем спит. Было приятно поболтать с Гарри, и в кои-то веки они провели целый вечер, не выходя за рамки добродушных препирательств. И этому определенно помогла ее вновь обретенная трезвость. Она рассказала ему немного о своих успехах, показала свой [девяностодневный жетон](https://ibb.co/0F3LVMC%20)1, а затем взволнованно рассказала о своей новой работе в местной издательской компании. Со своей стороны, Джон провел большую часть вечера, рассказывая об их последнем случае, жалуясь на Шерлока и его нелепые эксперименты, к большому удовольствию Гарри.

— В смысле, какой эксперимент он может проводить с одной розой? — спросил он ее. Гарри только ухмыльнулась, и что для нее совсем не характерно, не стала развивать эту тему.

Джон снова смотрит на розу на столе.

— Сегодня желтая, — шепчет он.

— М-м? — бормочет Шерлок в подушки.

— Роза.

— Ты никогда не устаешь констатировать очевидное? — спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон решает не отвечать.

— Просто сказал. Она милая.

Наконец Шерлок встает с дивана и устремляется на кухню.

— Итак, ты не против этого? — спрашивает он, прищурившись.

— Прости? — спрашивает в замешательстве Джон, наморщив лоб.

 _— Эксперимент_ , Джон. Роза. Ты предпочитаешь эту, не так ли? — Шерлок кивает на желтую розу. Джон переводит взгляд с нее на вчерашнюю оранжевую, которая все еще стоит в мензурке на дальнем углу стола. Ему неловко осознавать, что Шерлок стоит у него за спиной.

— Она... милая, — осторожно отвечает Джон. Он до сих пор не уверен, куда приведет этот эксперимент и каким образом он должен быть в него вовлечен. — Думаю, что оранжевая мне понравилась больше.

Услышав это уголки губ Шерлока приподнимаются в слабой улыбке, он хватает ноутбук со стола и исчезает в своей комнате. Когда спустя час, он появляется полностью одетый, его ледяное поведение растаяло, и вскоре он тащит Джона в Брикстон исследовать пасеку. Вскоре они обнаруживают, что бегут по глухим переулкам Лондона и заканчивают тем, что размахивают значком Лестрейда, пытаясь получить ответы от не склонного к сотрудничеству бизнесмена.

Когда далеко за полночь они возвращаются на Бейкер-стрит, задыхаясь от смеха, то чувствуют себя слишком уставшими, чтобы готовить ужин, так что Джон предлагает зайти в китайское кафе за углом. Шерлок идет впереди с располагающей улыбкой на лице, а во время еды ворует [вонтоны](https://ibb.co/nBKbNr6)2 с тарелки Джона, пытаясь вычислить какое предсказание досталось каждому посетителю. Джон пытается скрыть улыбку, когда слышит предсказание Шерлока — «Люди безусловно тянутся к тебе». А его собственное гласит — «Лучше поздно, чем никогда».

Значение [желтой розы](https://ibb.co/4YMXTj1): искренняя дружба (без романтики)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — имеется ввиду жетоны трезвости клуба анонимных алкоголиков. 
> 
> Движение Анонимных Алкоголиков зародилось в США в 1935 году. В последующем его ячейки были созданы и в других странах, преимущественно западных, но координирующим центром этой организации по-прежнему являются Соединенные Штаты (штаб-квартира в Нью-Йорке). 
> 
> Каждый член клуба анонимных алкоголиков, получает жетоны. Их цвет зависит от длительности воздержания от спиртного:
> 
> 1 сутки воздержания — серебряный;  
> 1 месяц — красный;  
> 2 месяца — темно-золотой.  
> 3 месяца — зеленый;  
> 4 месяца — фиолетовый;  
> 5 месяцев — розовый;  
> 6 месяцев — голубой;  
> 7 месяцев — медный;  
> 8 месяцев — бордовый;  
> 9 месяцев — темно-фиолетовый;  
> 10 месяцев — ярко-золотой;  
> 11 месяцев — зеленый;  
> 1 год трезвости — бронзовый.
> 
> Существует еще целая куча разновидностей этих жетонов, есть даже в золоте и платине, инкрустированные драгоценными камнями, они выдаются при отказе от алкоголя на очень длительное время.
> 
> 2 — Вонтоны или хуньтунь — разновидность пельменей в китайской кухне. Вонтоны обычно подаются в супе, но иногда и жарятся. Их заправляют не только мясом, но и грибами сянгу и стеблями молодого бамбука. Суп с вонтонами особенно популярен на новый год, так как считается, что лапша в нем символизирует долголетие.


	3. Chapter 3

На третий день Джон уже не удивляется, увидев на столе еще одну розу. Хотя его немного удивляет ее цвет — лавандовый.

Он бросает взгляд на Шерлока, вытянувшегося на диване, и понимает, что рубашка, обтягивающая его стройное тело, почти такого же оттенка, как сегодняшняя роза. Его глаза закрыты, поэтому Джон позволяет своему взгляду скользить вверх и вниз по его неподвижному телу. Обтянутые носками ноги касаются одного подлокотника, свежевымытые кудри рассыпаны по другому. Изящные пальцы сложены под подбородком — скорее всего, он сохраняет в чертогах подробности вчерашнего дела.

Через минуту Джону удается переключить внимание. Он не уверен, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем Шерлок решит покинуть чертоги, поэтому устраивается с чашкой свежего чая и открывает ноутбук, чтобы записать это расследование для блога. Вместо этого он ловит себя на том, что смотрит на лежащего Шерлока. Он очарователен даже когда тихо занимается сортировкой в чертогах, и Джону почти удалось убедить себя, что молчаливые наблюдения за соседом по квартире происходят только лишь из практических соображений. Например, позволяя более четко обрисовать Шерлока в своих рассказах — не то чтобы он когда-либо писал что-то из этого в своем блоге. Конечно, нет.

Он не пишет о том, как танцуют под закрытыми веками глаза Шерлока, выискивая старое воспоминание или место для хранения нового. Он не пишет о том, как слегка приоткрываются губы, произнося имена подозреваемых или перечисляя яды. Он не пишет о том, как сгибаются пальцы Шерлока, когда он просматривает почти забытый файл, или как дергается его левая рука, как будто отгоняя муху, когда удаляет информацию.

Джон наблюдает как поднимается и опускается грудная клетка друга от ровного дыхания и его омывает чувство удовлетворения. Время от времени на лбу Шерлока появляется легкая морщинка, когда он просматривает какую-то информацию, а потом его губы изгибаются в веселой ухмылке или в выражении удовлетворения. И об этом Джон тоже не пишет.

И он, конечно же, не пишет о мягком, нежном выражении, которое иногда появляется на лице Шерлока в такие спокойные моменты, когда тот проводит ревизию в чертогах. Улыбка на губах возникает медленнее, но она настоящая и держится дольше, чем другие. Нет, Джон определенно держит все это при себе.

За последние месяцы Джон насчитал сотни выражений, появляющихся на лице Шерлока. В последнее время ему кажется, что он запомнил все подробности о Шерлоке до такой степени, что чувствует, — ему нужны собственные чертоги, чтобы хранить все это. Может быть, думает Джон, он создаст в памяти небольшое бунгало. Но потом понимает, что единственное, что он мог бы хранить там, касалось бы Шерлока, и чего он этим добьется?

Внизу на улице раздается гудок, и Джон, очнувшись от размышлений, осознает, что уже целый час смотрит на пустой экран. Вернее, он уже целый час смотрит на Шерлока поверх пустого экрана с обвиняюще мигающим курсором. Вздыхая, он идет на кухню, поменять уже остывший чай. А когда возвращается, то захватывает с собой и лавандовую розу.

Шерлок покидает чертоги далеко за полдень. Он поворачивается к Джону и, слегка приподняв брови, смотрит на цветок рядом с ним, без сомнения отмечая его новое местоположение, начинает яростно строчить в маленьком блокноте. _Точно,_ думает Джон, _«социальный» эксперимент._

Джон вздыхает и возвращается к своему блогу. Ему удается напечатать оставшуюся часть дела к раннему ужину, и они проводят вечер, доедая вчерашнюю китайскую еду и смотря дурацкие передачи по телевизору. Когда начинается сериал с уголовными расследованиями, Шерлок весь эпизод указывает на все, в чем ошиблась команда криминалистов и кричит о количестве упущенных следователями из виду улик. Джон считает, сколько раз он назовет героя или сценариста идиотом — сорок два — не рекорд, но близко.

Значение [лавандовой розы](https://ibb.co/ZWKpNrL): любовь с первого взгляда. Также присутствует некоторый символизм легендарной голубой розы — загадочный и недоступный.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующий день Джон просыпается под визгливую серенаду, которая может означать только одно — Майкрофт Холмс пришел в гости.

Когда шум не стихает, он отваживается спуститься вниз и входит через кухню, надеясь, что ему не придется играть роль миротворца. Шерлок плюхнулся в кресло, как капризный ребенок, хаотично водя смычком по струнам и создавая бешеный водоворот звуков. Майкрофт стоит у камина с зонтиком в руке и смотрит на младшего брата сверху вниз. Джон восхищается силой воли Майкрофта, воздерживающегося от того чтобы не зажать уши руками, импульс, с которым он сам сейчас борется. Вместо этого он решает приготовить чашку чая и надеется, что сможет проскользнуть обратно наверх, прежде чем окажется втянутым в какую-нибудь проблему Майкрофта.

Он вздрагивает, когда, ставя чайник обратно, он грохочет гораздо громче, чем ожидалось. Жестокая симфония обрывается, и оба брата одновременно поворачиваются к нему.

— Джон, — говорит Шерлок, опуская смычок.

— А, доктор Ватсон, — говорит Майкрофт, — как хорошо, что вы к нам присоединились. Возможно, вы можете привнести в комнату немного столь необходимой рациональности.

— Я же сказал тебе, Майкрофт, у меня сейчас много дел, — произносит Шерлок, хмуро смотря на брата.

Майкрофт качает головой в неверии.

— Эксперимент исключительной важности, — продолжает Шерлок, — требующий моего полного внимания.

Услышав это, Джон поворачивается к розам на столе и видит, что за ночь к ним добавилась еще одна — белая. Это движение не осталось незамеченным Майкрофтом, который проследил за Джоном, поднял бровь и перевел взгляд с Джона на Шерлока.

— Хм. Ну, я полагаю, что мое дело может подождать несколько дней, — говорит он с ухмылкой. — Вижу, что есть более неотложное дело, требующее полного внимания доктора Ватсона.

Джон снова поворачивается к Майкрофту:

— Погоди, что?

Майкрофт смотрит на Шерлока, продолжающего сверлить его взглядом.

— Не волнуйся, брат мой. Я уверен, он скоро решит его.

— Да, спасибо. А сейчас, пока-пока, — говорит Шерлок, шевеля пальцами, когда Майкрофт выходит.

— Какое дело? — спрашивает Джон, как только закрывается входная дверь.

Шерлок снова поднимает смычок и на этот раз начинает играть слаженную мелодию.

— Я уверен, что ты в конце концов догадаешься, Джон. Ты всегда так делаешь.

Значение [белой розы](https://ibb.co/bJhqndG): невинность, вечную любовь, верность.


	5. Chapter 5

На пятый день Джон просыпается и видит, что Шерлок роется в его шкафу с одеждой. Прежде чем он успевает спросить, какого черта он делает, Шерлок сует ему рубашку и джинсы и сбегает вниз, говоря со скоростью пулемета о трупах, самоубийствах влюбленных и «Грэме», который «ошибается, ошибается, ошибается!».

Джон на мгновение закрывает глаза, а потом слышит нетерпеливые шаги на лестничной площадке. Он вылезает из постели, одевается и спускается вслед за Шерлоком вниз. Едва успевая заметить винно-красную розу, присоединившуюся к остальным на столе, как Шерлок уже запихивает его в пальто и тащит за дверь.

Когда они добираются до заброшенной парковки, команда Лестрейда уже провела первый осмотр места преступления, но Шерлок настаивает на том, чтобы Джон осмотрел тела. Лестрейд вздыхает, однако позволяет Джону подтвердить, что пара, скорее всего, умерла надышавшись угарным газом, сидя в заведенной машине, в которой их и нашли.

Это однозначно выглядит как двойное самоубийство, и Джон интересуется, как они здесь оказались, когда звонит телефон Лестрейда, и он получает подтверждение, что пары, которая при идентификации личностей была определена как Говард и Александра Гарридеб, не существует.

— Очевидно, — говорит Шерлок, — достаточно взглянуть на них, чтобы понять, что они не были парой. Они даже не встречались до тех пор, пока их не затащили в эту машину и не бросили умирать.

— О, да ладно, — говорит Лестрейд, — может, они и не встречались, но с чего ты взял, что кто-то затащил их?

— Вы все такие тупые! — восклицает Шерлок, — Посмотри! Что отсутствует?

— Не похоже на ограбление, — всматривается Джон сквозь стекло.

— Нет, — качает головой Лестрейд, — бумажники на месте, телефоны и приличная сумма наличными. Насколько мы можем судить — ничего не пропало.

— Может, они пытались скрыться, — предполагает младший офицер. — Система распознавания лиц ничего не нашла в нашей базе данных, но это не значит, что они не совершили преступление, просто их никогда не ловили.

— Неправильно. И кто вы, вообще, такой? — спрашивает Шерлок. Молодой человек открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Шерлок машет рукой. — Неважно. Проваливайте.

— Шерлок! — говорит Лестрейд, указывая на своего удаляющегося подчиненного.

— О, не обращай на него внимания, — говорит Шерлок. — Подумай. Действительно подумай — если бы ты собирался убить себя, не стараясь привлечь к себе внимание, а добиться успеха, как бы ты это сделал?

Джон неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. Образ, который он не видел с тех пор, как Шерлок вошел в его жизнь, непроизвольно возникает в сознании — заряженный пистолет в прикроватной тумбочке, не защита, а быстрый и легкий выход. Тогда, после Афганистана, были ночи, когда он не просто лениво размышлял о возможности забвения. Бывали ночи, когда все становилось совсем плохо, и он лежал без сна, уставившись в потолок, размышляя, какой из методов будет наименее болезненным для него и менее проблемным для людей, которых он покинет. У него не было четкого плана, но если бы было еще несколько месяцев...

Голос Шерлока возвращает его в настоящее.

— Разбери это шаг за шагом, — говорит он. — Ты решил, что хочешь умереть; ты решил, что это мирный способ сделать это. Что дальше?

— Ты выбираешь место, — говорит Джон, его горло сжимается. — Там, где тебя не прервут. — Он чувствует, что Шерлок пытается встретиться с ним взглядом, но отводит глаза.

— Итак, первый шаг подтверждается, — говорит Лестрейд. — Что тут подозрительного?

— В самом деле? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Если бы ты знал, что умрешь, ты бы хотел, чтобы _это_ было последнее, что ты увидел? — Он обводит рукой вокруг, показывает на мерцающие огни, заляпанные маслом полы и слегка порнографические граффити. — По-настоящему романтическое место, а? Думаешь, Ромео и Джульетта согласились бы?

Лестрейд молчит.

— Это не то место, которое выбрал бы я, — тихо говорит Шерлок.

Теперь очередь Джона попытаться поймать взгляд Шерлока, но тот смотрит на большую трещину в бетоне.

— Хорошо, — говорит Лестрейд и проводит рукой по волосам, откашливаясь, — но давайте просто остановимся на том, что они решили сделать это здесь. Что еще, Шерлок? Я знаю, что это не все.

Покачав головой, Шерлок возвращается к делу.

— Итак, они выбрали это место, — говорит он. — Что дальше? Как они это сделали?

— Вроде ничего сложного, — хмурится Лестрейд. — От выхлопной трубы в салон тянулась веревка. Она у криминалистов. Они пытаются понять, смогут ли они что-нибудь получить из нее.

— Не смогут, — говорит Шерлок. — Ты все еще упускаешь одну ключевую вещь... если только твои люди не забрали и это, в чем я не сомневаюсь, учитывая их некомпетентность.

— Что?

— Машина заводится по волшебству? — руки Шерлока сжимаются в кулаки, а потом он щелкает пальцами, растопыривая их будто маленькие звездные вспышки. — Немного иронично для слесаря потерять ключ. Куда же он делся? Неужели эти идиоты забрали его?

— Как ты... — начинает Лестрейд и качает головой. — Неважно. Нет, больше они ничего не убирали.

— К тому же, разве они выглядят спокойными? — продолжает Шерлок. — В мире со всем миром? Готовы умереть рядом с самой большой любовью всей их жизни? Может быть, они передумали. Вряд ли, если ты предполагаешь самоубийство влюбленных или побег от закона.

С ужасом Джон вспоминает ободранные костяшки рук мужчины и исцарапанные кончики пальцев женщины.

— Они пытались выбраться.

— Черт, — говорит Лестрейд и поворачивается к группе офицеров, ждущих неподалеку, — Донован! Тащи всех, кто свободен. Мы должны выяснить, кто эти двое. Если мы узнаем, как они связаны, то сможем и найти нашего убийцу.

Когда команда Лестрейда уходит, Шерлок хватает Джона за рукав и ведет его несколькими переулками. Они идут молча, пока не добираются до ряда помещений, расположенных на первом этаже, где Шерлок проводит двадцать минут, кружа вокруг закрытой слесарной мастерской, а затем без объяснений ловит такси до Нового Скотланд-Ярда.

Мысли Джона только наполовину сосредоточены на деле. Хотя теперь они знают, что это не самоубийство влюбленных, он обдумывает, что может толкнуть людей на смерть, когда они нашли кого-то, ради кого стоит жить. Возможно, если один из них столкнулся с неизбежной смертью, то они могут решить встретить ее вместе. В конце концов, он уже много раз был готов умереть вместе с Шерлоком. Не то чтобы они были... любовниками. Он смотрит на Шерлока, ожидая увидеть закрытые глаза и сложенные под подбородком длинные тонкие пальцы, но вместо этого видит, что тот смотрит невидящим взглядом в окно на размытые улицы Лондона, очевидно, потерявшись в своих мыслях.

\-----

Когда они приезжают, Ярд жужжит как улей. Пара криминалистов прогоняют изображения жертв через базу данных, а несколько других вручную просматривают записи транспортных средств, отчеты о пропавших без вести и иммиграционные карточки. Лестрейд в конференц-зале, раздосадованный, что отчет криминалистов не может им помочь.

— Есть какие-нибудь зацепки по Гарридебам? — спрашивает Лестрейд, когда они входят.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не их имя, — говорит Шерлок, скрещивая руки на груди.

— А у тебя есть другое предложение, как мы должны их называть? — спрашивает Лестрейд с явным раздражением в голосе.

— Будет, — небрежно машет рукой Шерлок. — Но я знаю, что этот человек долгое время был механиком, работал слесарем весь прошлый год. Жил один и в последнее время испытывал нехватку средств, что, вероятно, стало причиной того, что незадолго до смерти он взялся за большую работу по механике. Много пил, но старался соблюдать приличия, чтобы сохранить за собой право на посещение детей после распавшегося брака.

Лестрейд нетерпеливо прищелкивает языком, давая понять, что предпочел бы перейти к фактам, имеющим отношение к делу, а не выслушивать всю историю жизни жертвы, но Шерлок настаивает.

— А женщина была агентом по недвижимости, хотя и не особенно успешным. Она родилась в Лондоне и недавно вернулась в город после нескольких лет жизни в Америке. В этом районе у нее не было ни одной знакомой семьи, по крайней мере такой, с кем бы она была близка. Возможно, у нее было несколько друзей в городе, но ни с кем из них она не встречалась регулярно — вероятно, они перестали общаться, когда она переехала. Она жила одна и подумывала завести кошку, но после увеличения арендной платы и уменьшения дохода решила, что ей следует подождать, прежде чем добавлять еще один рот.

— Вы не найдете их в сообщениях о пропаже человека, — добавляет он.

Лестрейд вздыхает и приказывает своей команде собрать информацию обо всех слесарях и агентах по недвижимости в Лондоне.

Несколько часов спустя они все еще сортируют записи, но прогресса нет. Небо за окнами становится оранжевым, затем розовым, а потом темнеет до темно-синего. Лестрейд проверяет свой телефон, хмурится и возвращается к отчетам — от криминалистов и о вскрытии. Оба отчета подтверждают, что жертвы умерли от отравления угарным газом без каких-либо признаков присутствия третьей стороны, но не содержат каких-либо сведений о неуловимых личностях Гарридебов.

В конце концов желудок Джона начинает жаловаться на нехватку еды и все вокруг все чаще смотрят на часы. За исключением, конечно, Шерлока, продолжающего переть как трактор — «транспорт», черт его побери.

Лестрейд достает телефон, со вздохом проводит рукой по волосам и обращается к своей команде:

— Давайте прервемся. Перекусим. Соберемся здесь через час, — и исчезает в своем кабинете, уставившись на телефон с унылым выражением на лице.

Джон покупает пару сэндвичей в кафе за углом. Когда он возвращается, Шерлок сидит в той же позе, попеременно то стуча пальцами по экрану телефону, то хмурясь над списком агентов по недвижимости. Он кладет один из сэндвичей перед Шерлоком и тот ожидаемо игнорирует еду.

Джон поворачивается к Лестрейду, который, похоже, расстроен не только из-за этого дела.

— Ты в порядке, Грег? — спрашивает он, когда Лестрейд в третий раз за последние несколько минут смотрит на свой телефон.

— Ага, — вздыхает Лестрейд. — Просто пришлось отменить кое-какие планы. Похоже, я пробуду здесь всю ночь.

Он бросает взгляд сквозь стеклянные стены конференц-зала и хмурится, наблюдая за Шерлоком, который сейчас пристает к одному из помощников, пытаясь получить доступ к базе данных.

— Как будто мне недостаточно текущего дела о подделке документов. Теперь мне предстоит расследовать убийство и нянчиться с консультирующим детективом.

Джон сочувственно улыбается и подтягивает к себе стопку бумаг, а Лестрейд встает, чтобы спасти своего несчастного подчиненного.

В полночь Лестрейд отправляет свою команду домой, но Шерлока не переубедить. В конце концов Лестрейд находит пару запасных одеял, и Джон помогает ему установить раскладушку в кабинете, прежде чем вернуться в конференц-зал и свернуться калачиком на диване.

[Бордовая роза](https://ibb.co/ScbsBBR) означает «бессознательную красоту».


	6. Chapter 6

Джон засыпает, под шелест поворачиваемых страниц и шепот тихого дыхания Шерлока. Проснувшись через несколько часов, он видит, как Шерлок складывает отчеты Лестрейда по уликам в бумажные самолетики, успев сложить впечатляющее разнообразие — [стандартный дизайн «Харриер»](https://ibb.co/KNZVQHf)1, один в форме истребителя, другой с веерообразным хвостом, ширококрылый планер и похожий на дротик самолет.

Лестрейд возвращается с двумя чашками кофе, морщинкой на лбу и темными кругами под глазами. Он протягивает одну из чашек Джону и выхватывает из рук Шерлока сложенный вдвое листок бумаги.

— Шерлок, прекрати, или я прикажу тебя арестовать.

Шерлок откидывается назад, поднимает похожий на дротик самолет и запускает его. Тот пролетает через всю комнату и врезается в окно.

— Бога ради! — говорит Лестрейд, со стуком ставя чашку на стол. — Все равно что иметь дело с ребенком. Или скажи, что у тебя для нас нового, или иди домой. Это не твоя комната для игр.

— Но как ты раскроешь свое небольшое убийство, если я уйду? — говорит Шерлок, закинув одну руку за голову, а другой лениво поднимая и опуская истребитель перед собой, изображая полет.

— Шерлок… — хмурится Джон.

— Что? — пожимает тот плечами с притворной невинностью. — Джефф не настолько глуп, чтобы и вправду арестовать меня. Кроме того, на самом деле он злится не на меня. Он просто расстроен, что ему пришлось отменить вчерашнее свидание.

— Нет, — говорит Лестрейд, — сейчас я злюсь на _тебя_ , потому что ты намеренно не помогаешь. Говори, что знаешь, или уходи.

Шерлок переводит взгляд на Лестрейда и прищуривается.

— Вчера вечером должно было состояться твое первое свидание с таинственной незнакомкой. Ты излишне встревожен, вероятно, потому, что ты надолго выбывал из «игры», как ты это называешь, и боишься, что первая вылазка в мир свиданий окажется неудачной. Похоже, между вами есть и некоторая разница в возрасте. Ты недоволен этим делом и злишься на себя за отмену свидания, но не слишком беспокоишься, если она откажется перенести встречу, что означает, что вы уже как минимум хорошие знакомые и она понимает требования, предъявляемые работой. Возможно, у нее столь же требовательная работа в разное время. Может быть ты познакомился с ней по работе…

Лестрейд скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я не об этом спрашивал, и ты это знаешь.

— Ты уходишь от темы, — говорит Шерлок. — Значит, я прав. А также то, что это кто-то, кого мы знаем. Но кто…

— Шерлок! — отрезает Лестрейд, на его щеках появляется легкий румянец. — Вернемся к _делу_ , пожалуйста.

— Но как оно может потягаться с очарованием твоей личной жизни? — говорит Шерлок и подпрыгивает, когда Джон прицельно запускает в него бумажный планер.

Лестрейд закатывает глаза.

— По твоим словам, убийца разгуливает на свободе, так что было бы неплохо, если бы мы его нашли. Тогда, может быть, я смогу перенести свидание, раз уж ты так беспокоишься об этом.

— Прекрасно, — говорит Шерлок, вытаскивая телефон и просматривая последние сообщения. — Александра Гарридеб. — Он поворачивает экран к Лестрейду и показывает фотографию женщины. — Настоящее имя: Элизабет Сондерс. Она была агентом по недвижимости, занимавшейся в основном коммерческими активами. Ее последней продажей был склад у реки. Продан человеку по имени Джонатан Эванс. Оплата была произведена наличными.

Шерлок вновь проводит по экрану, и заглянув через его плечо, Джон видит фотографию закрытой слесарной мастерской, которую они обошли накануне.

— Этой мастерской управлял человек по имени Роджер Прескотт, — продолжает Шерлок, — известный тебе как Говард Гарридеб. Прескотт был одним из лучших в машинном бизнесе, пока не позволил своей личной жизни затуманить его суждения.

Лестрейд берет телефон и внимательно рассматривает фотографию.

— Это снято вчера, недалеко от парковки?

Шерлок кивает и тянется за телефоном, а Лестрейд тем временем пролистывает назад к фотографии агента по недвижимости.

— Ты сказал, что она продала склад, — говорит Лестрейд. — Какой там адрес?

— Саут Ривер-Роуд, 136, — отвечает Шерлок, убирая телефон в карман.

— Ты знаешь, как они связаны? — спрашивает Лестрейд.

Вместо ответа Шерлок встает и надевает пальто.

— Я ухожу.

— Подожди, что? Шерлок! У тебя есть зацепка?

— Нет, мы идем завтракать, — отвечает Шерлок. — Идешь, Джон?

Джон следует за ним и удивляется, когда Шерлок действительно ведет его в закусочную, а не на какое-то извилистое расследование. Он заказывает специальный завтрак и на всякий случай вторую чашку кофе. Для себя Шерлок ничего не заказывает, но крадет несколько сосисок с тарелки Джона, пока тот наблюдает, как мимо проносятся утренние пассажиры.

После нескольких минут молчания Шерлок начинает говорить:

— Джон, насчет Гарридебов…

— Почему ты их так называешь? — спрашивает Джон. — Мы теперь знаем их имена.

Шерлок игнорирует и продолжает:

— Просто... вчера, когда ты думал, что это был суицид... кажется, это задело тебя за живое.

Конечно, Шерлок заметил, думает Джон.

— Это неважно, — говорит он, вертя вилку в руках, — просто я предпочел бы забыть об этом.

Шерлок кивает и смотрит в окно.

— Все в порядке, — мягко говорит он, — что бы там ни было в прошлом... должно там и остаться. Но ты мне нужен здесь. В настоящем. Сейчас. — Он снова поворачивается к Джону и продолжает: — Ты важен. Ты имеешь значение.

Шерлок снова замолкает, берет одну из вставок меню и начинает складывать ее, пока Джон пытается понять смысл его слов.

— Ты тоже, Шерлок, — говорит он.

Шерлок слегка качает головой и продолжая складывать бумагу снова и снова.

— Ты ведь это знаешь, да? — Джон наклоняется вперед. — Ты много значишь для меня. — Он делает глубокий вдох и продолжает, — Больше, чем кто-либо из всех, кого я встречал.

Шерлок поднимает глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом, но ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он протягивает бумагу, с которой возился. Теперь это замысловатая роза. Аккуратные складки спиралью сходятся в центр, из которого расходятся аккуратно закрученные лепестки.

— Замечательный, — бормочет Джон, вертя ее в руках. Он не уверен, говорит ли он о [цветке оригами](https://ibb.co/ZS3sJNh) или о Шерлоке. — Где ты этому научился?

— О, ну знаешь… — говорит Шерлок, неопределенно махнув рукой.

— Это часть твоего эксперимента?

— Не совсем, — пожимает плечами Шерлок.

Джон открывает рот, чтобы спросить еще раз, в чем именно заключается эксперимент, но его прерывает звонок телефона Шерлока.

— Нашел что-нибудь? — без предисловий спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон сидит так близко, что слышит в наушнике взволнованный голос Лестрейда:

— Шерлок, за собственность оплатили наличными.

— Да, я недавно сказал тебе об этом. Боже, как ты медлителен этим утром.

— Нет, послушай, — настаивает Лестрейд. — Он _буквально_ заплатил наличными. Тысячи фунтов в бумажной валюте.

— Мы будем через семь минут, — говорит Шерлок. Он сбрасывает звонок и выбегает за дверь. Джон бросает на стол немного денег, чтобы покрыть счет и бросается за ним.

Когда они возвращаются, стол в конференц-зале завален копиями банковских выписок и коммерческими квитанциями. Разумеется, на счет компании Элизабет Сондерс в день, когда право собственности было передано Эвансу, был внесен крупный денежный депозит.

— Она не думала, что это будет подозрительно? — спрашивает Джон, хмуро глядя на сумму и гадая, что подумали в банке о женщине, явившейся с чемоданом, полным наличных, чтобы положить их на счет.

— Достаточно эксцентричных миллионеров, которые интересуются недвижимостью, чтобы объяснить это, — говорил Лестрейд. — Кроме того, я не думаю, что она действительно была в состоянии спорить. — Он кивает на учетные ведомости компании.

Джон не финансовый эксперт, но даже он видит, что ее финансы были в критической ситуации.

— Я поднял все записи, ее и Прескотта, — говорит Лестрейд, указывая рукой на стопки папок на столе. — Может быть, мы что-нибудь найдем.

Медленно тянутся часы, пока они пробираются через записи. Шерлок соглашается выйти с Джоном на прогулку, когда остальная часть команды делает перерыв на перекус. Холодный воздух немного освежает Джона, и он ведет Шерлока в кафе, где заказывает миску с горячим супом и делает вид, что не замечает, как Шерлок крадет все его крекеры.

\-----

— Есть успехи в поисках Эванса? — спрашивает Шерлок, пробегая глазами информацию на экранах и бумагах, разбросанных по столу, когда они возвращаются.

Лестрейд отрицательно качает головой.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько Джонатанов Эвансов живет только в этом городе? — спрашивает он. — И, очевидно, это не настоящее имя.

— А, хорошо, ты понял это, — говорит Шерлок.

Лестрейд игнорирует его и продолжает:

— Мы просмотрели Прескотта. Как ты и сказал, у него есть ребенок от предыдущего брака. Он задерживал выплату алиментов, пока месяц назад не сделал необычно большой вклад и не выписал чек на покрытие задолженностей.

Он протягивает выписку из банковского счета и соответствующую страницу бухгалтерской книги Прескотта.

— В его деловой отчетности нет ничего, что указывало бы характер работы, — нахмурившись говорит Шерлок, скользя взглядом по бумагам.

— Или сколько ему заплатили, — добавляет Джон.

— Но связь все же есть, — произносит Лестрейд, забирая бумаги. — Вы знаете о том деле с подделкой документов, над которым я работаю?

— Скука, — говорит Шерлок.

Лестрейд едва сдерживает улыбку и продолжает:

— Только если ты считаешь, что убийство и фальшивые документы скучны. Взгляни.

Он вытаскивает страницу содержащую список банков, соответствующие столбцы с большими суммами денег и длинными последовательностями серийных номеров.

— Вот здесь, — говорит он, указывая на первый банк в списке, — у Сондерс был открыт лицевой счет. А этот, — он указывает на другую фамилию в середине страницы, — был личным банком Прескотта.

— И что? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— А то, что оба банка наводнены большим количеством фальшивых купюр! — восклицает Лестрейд. — Видишь! Эти два случая связаны между собой. Кем бы ни был этот «Эванс», он либо фальшивомонетчик, либо главное действующее лицо.

Шерлок пытается притвориться невозмутимым, но Джон видит блеск в глазах и подергивание губ, выдающих восторг.

Лестрейд, не теряя времени, получает ордер на обыск склада, и через пару часов они уже стоят перед старым зданием на Саут Ривер-Роуд, 136. Лестрейд буквально подпрыгивает на месте в предвкушении закрытия не одного, а сразу двух крупных дел.

Его улыбка исчезает, как только они входят. Внутри только заброшенные стенды, наполовину покрытые потрепанной тканью, несколько столов, отделанных листовым железом, и несколько брошенных инструментов, но ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего машину, которая могла бы быть использована в хорошо организованной схеме подделки.

— Может он все вынес после того, как закончил? — предлагает Джон.

— Посмотри на пыль, — качает головой Шерлок. — В этом помещении ничего не двигалось минимум месяц. — Он поворачивается к Лестрейду. — В твоем отчете говорится, что последняя партия фальшивых банкнот была напечатана две недели назад. Если, конечно Андерсон и другие идиоты из криминалистики на самом деле знают, о чем говорят.

— Что ж, нет смысла здесь оставаться, — сокрушенно вздыхая и проводя рукой по волосам, говорит Лестрейд. — С таким же успехом можно отправится искать другие зацепки.

\-----

— Джон, у тебя есть наличные? — спрашивает Шерлок, когда они отходят от склада. Он отказался садиться в полицейскую машину вместе с Лестрейдом, и теперь у них есть по крайней мере десять минут, чтобы добраться пешком до дороги, где, вероятно, они смогу поймать такси.

— Да, а зачем? — спрашивает Джон, вытаскивая бумажник, чтобы проверить.

— Хватит и десятки, — отвечает Шерлок. Джон вздыхает. Это последние наличные деньги, но он достает две пятифунтовые банкноты и протягивает ему. Когда они сворачивают за угол, Шерлок бросает их в жестянку бездомной женщины.

\-----

Вернувшись в Ярд, Лестрейд по полной загружает свою команду в поиске данных. Они проводят остаток дня и вечер, внимательно изучая списки телефонных звонков Сондерс и Прескотта, электронную почту и все что им удается раздобыть, но не находят ничего нового. Не найдя доказательств на складе, они заходят в тупик.

Шерлок ненадолго исчезает в чертогах и возвращается только когда Лестрейд в отчаянии швыряет стопку бумаг на стол и восклицает:

— Это как-то связано с делом. Зачем еще ему убивать их?

Когда приближается полночь в этот раз, Лестрейд настаивает, чтобы они поехали отдохнули и немного дистанцировались от расследования. Шерлок позволяет ему подвезти их до Бейкер-стрит, предварительно взяв обещание немедленно позвонить, если появятся еще какие-нибудь доказательства. Джон с трудом не засыпает, принимая душ, и он падает на диван сразу после, слишком уставший, чтобы подняться наверх.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вдруг кто хочет попробовать сложить такую же розу, как у Шерлока, то вот вам инструкция (правда на английском)  
> https://www.instructables.com/id/Origami-Rose-in-Bloom-Part-1/ 
> 
> 1 — Харриер — Хокер Сидли «Харриер» (англ. Hawker Siddeley Harrier) GR.1/GR.3 и AV-8A — самолет из первого поколения семейства британских истребителей-бомбардировщиков «Харриер». Это был первый штурмовик с возможностью вертикального/короткого взлета и посадки (V/STOL) и единственный действительно успешный V/STOL истребитель из многих. Серийный выпуск начат в 1967 году. Британские королевские ВВС в конце 1960-х годов заказали варианты Harrier GR.1 и GR.3. Самолет в 1970-х годах экспортировался в Соединенные Штаты под маркировкой AV-8A для использования Корпусом морской пехоты США (USMC). Состоял на вооружении Великобритании (Королевские ВВС), США (морская пехота), Испании, Индии и Таиланда.


	7. Chapter 7

Джон чувствует себя так, словно только что заснул, а Шерлок уже снова его трясет.

— Джон?

— М-м-м…

— Джон.

— Что, Шерлок?

— Ты еще не проснулся?

— Нет. Отвали, — Джон протягивает руку, будто хочет нажать на кнопку будильника, но вместо этого ловит в пригоршню кудряшки.

— Ай! — раздраженно вскривает Шерлок, и Джон вздыхает с облегчением, слыша его удаляющиеся шаги.

Однако, через минуту он чувствует на своем плече теплую руку и дыхание Шерлока, щекочущее ухо.

— Джон, проснись. Мы должны вернуться.

— Вернуться куда? — вопросительно бормочет Джон и пытается зарыться в диванные подушки, надеясь, что сможет снова заснуть.

— Склад, — говорит Шерлок. — Я кое-что упустил. Боже, как глупо. Мы должны вернуться, пока не поздно.

— Поздно? — Джон приоткрывает один глаз и видит все еще темное небо за окном. — Шерлок, я уже несколько дней толком не спал. Неужели это не может подождать до утра?

— Сейчас утро. Солнце просто еще не поняло этого, — отвечает Шерлок. — Джон, пожалуйста.

Шерлок сдергивает одеяло, которое Джон совершенно не помнит, когда засыпал.

Он неохотно заставляет себя открыть глаза и видит Шерлока, сидящего на кофейном столике, уже в пальто, с шарфом на шее и с кучей Джоновой одежды рядом.

— Ты должен перестать рыться в моем шкафу, — бормочет Джон, плетясь в ванную, чтобы переодеться. Хотя он должен признать, что так гораздо эффективнее.

\-----

Это один из тех странных промежуточных часов, когда завсегдатаи ночных клубов уже разошлись по домам, а ранние пассажиры еще не проснулись, так что Шерлоку требуется некоторое время, чтобы найти такси. Джон с трудом удерживает вертикальное положение и вздыхает с облегчением, когда к ним подкатывает черное такси.

Поездка занимает почти час, и все время Джон спит сидя. Сначала он вздрагивает, просыпаясь от ощущения, что заваливается на бок, но в конце концов впадает в легкую дремоту. Просыпаясь он обнаруживает, что удобно прислонился к Шерлоку, положив голову ему на плечо. Сперва его охватило смущение, пока он не понял, что Шерлок, должно быть, придвинулся ближе, чтобы он мог спать не падая. Ну, это самое меньшее, что он мог сделать после того, как вытащил его из постели в этот безбожный час. От этой мысли Джон улыбается и снова закрывает глаза, пока такси не высаживает их за несколько улиц от склада.

Пятиминутная прогулка немного приводит Джона в себя. Шерлок являет собой сгусток беспокойной энергии, бормочущий что-то себе под нос и вышагивающий по тротуару с развевающимся за спиной пальто. После тщательной проверки, убеждаясь, что вокруг никого нет, Шерлок с силой открывает окно, и они забираются внутрь.

Джон расхаживает по периметру помещения, наблюдая за окнами и останавливаясь прислушивается у двери. Тем временем Шерлок стоит на четвереньках, бормоча что-то об относительной толщине пыли. Вскоре Джон слышит тихий вскрик ликования, и Шерлока, зовущего его по имени.

— Джон! Подойди!

Джон бросает еще один взгляд на улицу, убеждается, что они одни, а затем присоединяется к Шерлоку за грудой коробок.

Шерлок стоит на коленях, зажав фонарик во рту, и водит руками по полу. Джон присаживается на корточки и присоединяется, используя свет своего телефона, чтобы помочь в поиске. Пыль здесь гораздо тоньше, и Джона понимает, что они ищут потайной отсек или люк. Он не ожидал найти что-то подобное на складе, но полагает, что это попадает под теорию Шерлока - «Отбросьте все невозможное, то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни казался».

Внезапно Шерлок хватает его за руку, и в мыслях Джона временно становится пусто. На секунду ему становится интересно, а не спит ли он все еще на диване в 221Б, потому что знает, что ему уже снился этот сон — он вместе с Шерлоком поздно ночью на расследовании, они забились в темном углу, схватившись за руки, с бешено бьющимися сердцами, а затем…

— Вот, — говорит Шерлок, направляя руку Джона к месту на полу, и Джон чувствует маленькую бороздку в бетоне. С некоторым трудом они приподнимают замаскированную дверь и заглядывают внутрь. Перед ними неглубокий подвал, с несколькими ступеньками.

— Похоже на бомбоубежище, — шепчет Джон.

— Этот район был реконструирован еще до Второй мировой войны, — говорит Шерлок, — так что ничего удивительного.

Они спускаются вниз и находят укрытие, достаточно большое, чтобы вместить по крайней мере двадцать человек во время бомбардировок, но в данный момент там едва хватает места для них двоих. Джон протискивается в центр между машинами и заглядывает под простыню, покрывающую одну из них.

— Ты был прав.

— Конечно, я был прав, — говорит Шерлок, но Джон видит облегчение на его лице. Он делает пару снимков на свой телефон, а затем они поднимаются по лестнице вверх и закрывают люк. Шерлок беспокоится о пыли, которую они потревожили, но Джон уверяет его, что никто не заметит, если только они не Шерлок Холмс.

Они ловят такси и возвращаются на другой конец города. Небо только начинает светлеть, когда они проезжают мост Тысячелетия и наблюдают за восходом солнца со ступенек Нового Скотленд-Ярда.

\-----

Когда приезжает Лестрейд, Шерлок рассказывает ему о том, что они обнаружили с видом ребенка, гордо говорящего своему родителю, что он только что занял первое место на школьной научной выставке, и выглядит немного озадаченным, когда Лестрейд отчитывает его за взлом и проникновение.

— В чем проблема? — спрашивает Шерлок. — У нас есть ордер.

— Нет, — поправляет его Лестрейд. — У _меня_ есть ордер. Полиции. Не у тебя.

— Никакой разницы, — говорит Шерлок и заходит в здание.

Джон виновато пожимает плечами, а Лестрейд пытается скрыть улыбку за раздраженным вздохом, когда следует за ними. Они все еще не знают, кто их подозреваемый, но Лестрейд организовывает наблюдение в этом районе. К неудовольствию Шерлока, Лестрейд исключает его из своих планов.

— Ты уже достаточно сделал, Шерлок. Иди домой и позволь мне делать свою работу, — говорит Лестрейд.

Вместо того чтобы уйти, Шерлок садится на стул и вертит в руках телефон. Джон слишком устал, чтобы спорить, поэтому он плюхается рядом с ним и складывает руки на столе в качестве импровизированной подушки, но заснуть не получается. Услышав сигнал смс, он поднимает голову и видит, как на лице Шерлока расплывается улыбка.

— Вот, — говорит Шерлок, поворачивая телефон экраном к Лестрейду. Джон мельком замечает невысокого мужчину с круглым, гладко выбритым лицом. Он узнает район на фотографии — одна из улиц рядом со складом.

— Кто это? — успевает спросить Джон.

Шерлок пожимает плечами, но Лестрейд издает торжествующий вопль.

— Уинтер! Джеймс Уинтер!

Шерлок удивленно смотрит на него, и Лестрейд объясняет:

— Я арестовал его пять лет назад за серию ограблений банков. Я слышал, что его освободили несколько месяцев назад и сказал им следить за ним, но, насколько я слышал, он стал вести честный образ жизни. Устроился на работу в копировальный центр.

— Ну, кто бы тебе это ни сказал, он — идиот, — говорит Шерлок. На этот раз Лестрейд склонен согласиться.

— Так что же, он перешел от грабежа к подделке денег? — спрашивает Джон.

— И, очевидно, убийству, — говорит Лестрейд.

— Босс, мы готовы выдвигаться, — сообщает Донован, появившись в дверном проеме.

Лестрейд сообщает ей новую информацию об Уинтере, и они поворачиваются, чтобы уйти.

— Видишь, вот зачем я тебе нужен, — говорит Шерлок, поднимаясь, чтобы последовать за ними и держа в руке телефон.

— Ладно, ты можешь пойти, — говорит Лестрейд, разворачиваясь обратно.

— И Джон тоже, — говорит Шерлок.

Лестрейд улыбается и поворачивается к двери.

— Ага, я думал, это очевидно, — улыбаясь говорит Лестрейд, поворачиваясь к двери.

\-----

Джон понимает, что официальные полицейские засады не так интересны, как обычные слежки Шерлока за подозреваемыми. Они сидят в машине Лестрейда, когда на Лондон опускается ночь, наблюдая за улицами вокруг едва видимого вдали склада. В этом есть смысл — машина, припаркованная где-то ближе в этом районе, безусловно, вызовет подозрение, но отсутствие оперативности заставляет Джона расслабиться в полусне.

Он сказал бы, что скучает по состоянию постоянной готовности, но кровь, прокачиваемая по венам, по крайней мере, не даст уснуть в течение долгих часов ожидания. Однако ему интересно, что именно вызывает повышенный пульс в таких случаях: просто ли угроза разоблачения, или же настоящим виновником является близость к Шерлоку, который обычно распластан рядом с ним в каком-нибудь темном углу, а не растянулся на заднем сиденье машины Лестрейда.

Шерлок достает телефон и начинает стучать по экрану. Джон откидывается на спинку пассажирского сиденья, но резко выпрямляется, когда чувствует вибрацию своего телефона. Он вытаскивает его и видит сообщение:

_«–ШХ»_

Джон хмурится в замешательстве. Шерлок никогда не посылает эмодзи — говорит, что это иероглифы для современных пещерных людей. Так почему же он послал эмодзи розы из всех возможных? Кроме того, он сидит рядом, если уж хочет поговорить.

 _«Опечатка?»_ — печатает Джон.

Он видит, что Шерлок получает сообщение и печатает ответ, который Джон получает с двухсекундной задержкой.

_«Нет.»_

Джон медлит с ответом, думая о розах, стоящих на столе в 221B, затем набирает:

_«Эксперимент?»_

Шерлок улыбается, читая сообщение, а затем отвечает:

_«Не спи.»_

Джон театрально зевает и предлагает:

_«Расскажи что-нибудь интересное.»_

Шерлок задумывается на мгновение. Он бросает взгляд на Лестрейда, который пристально вглядывается в склад через бинокль.

Телефон Джона жужжит в ответ.

_«Я снова украл удостоверение Лестрейда. Он был раздражающим.»_

Джон фыркает от смеха.

— Эй! — говорит Лестрейд. — Это засада, а не пижамная вечеринка!

Шерлок ловит взгляд Джона, и они беззвучно хихикают.

\-----

Час спустя Джон, прищурившись, наблюдает в бинокль Лестрейда, пока тот проверяет остальную команду — не похоже, чтобы кто-то приближался к этому району кроме пары подростков, пробирающихся мимо, чтобы поцеловаться на берегу реки.

— Это скучно, — заявляет Шерлок.

— Ты сам хотел поехать, — говорит Лестрейд. — Фактически умолял меня.

— Я не _умолял_ , — возражает Шерлок, скрестив руки на груди. — Я думал, что мы будем ближе.

— Это настоящая слежка, Шерлок, а не одно из ваших юридически сомнительных расследований.

— Что ж, со мной это не сработало, — говорит Шерлок, открывая дверь машины. — Я собираюсь взглянуть поближе.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — качает он головой, видя, что Джон порывается пойти с ним, и исчезает между домами. Джон поворачивается к Лестрейду.

— Ты правда думаешь, что Уинтер появится сегодня вечером?

— Я не был уверен, — пожимает плечами Лестрейд, — но Шерлок захотел пойти с нами. Я предполагаю, он думает, что что-то произойдет.

Джон кивает. Эта твердая вера, которую они оба питают к Шерлоку, иногда пугает его.

Они продолжают наблюдение в тишине: Лестрейд высматривает признаки появления Уинтера, а Джон ловит себя на том, что вместо этого оглядывает темные углы в поисках Шерлока. Он даже не замечает, что беспокойно ерзает на сидении, пока Лестрейд не открывает дверцу машины и не велит ему выметаться.

— Я знаю, что ты волнуешься. Просто иди и найди его.

Джон скользит по переулкам, прижимаясь к стенам. Он знает, что Шерлок должен быть там, откуда он может видеть вход на склад, если, конечно, он не забрался внутрь подождать. Через нескольких минут Джон оказывается перед складом — слева от него группа зданий, а справа — крутая насыпь, ведущая к реке.

И вот там, едва различимый за несколькими мусорными баками, он видит тонкий силуэт Шерлока и копну темных кудрей. Джон вздыхает с облегчением и двигается в его сторону. А затем, краем глаза замечает, как из-за угла выныривает тень. Он прижимается к стене здания и выглядывает наружу. Это Уинтер. И у него пистолет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я уверена, что у Шерлока айфон, потому вставила эмодзи оттуда. Если интересно, то вот ссылка: https://emojipedia.org/rose/


	8. Chapter 8

Сердце Джона останавливается, когда он видит пистолет, направленный на все еще прячущегося в темноте и внимательно наблюдающего за дверью склада Шерлока. Он не задумывается, просто бежит прямо на Уинтера, хватает его, сбивая с ног, и они вместе падают с насыпи. Джон чувствует, как Уинтер борется с ним, и тут где-то слева от его головы грохочет выстрел. Он слышит отскакивающую рикошетом от гравия пулю и отчаянный крик Шерлока:

— Джон!

Когда они скатываются вниз, Уинтер, развернувшись во время борьбы, умудряется приземлиться сверху. Джон слышит треск, чувствует острую боль в лодыжке и вскрикивает. Должно быть, он ослабил хватку, потому что Уинтер вскочил на ноги и бежит уже в нескольких ярдах от него, следуя изгибу реки вниз по течению. В следующую секунду Шерлок оказывается рядом, как огромная хищная птица прыгает на него сверху, пальто развевается позади него. Вырвав пистолет из рук Уинтера, Шерлок на секунду встречается взглядом с Джоном, — пронзительно серый, затуманенный беспокойством — затем ударяет прикладом пистолета по голове Уинтера. Тот валится от удара вперед, а Шерлок бросается туда, где свернулся Джон, баюкая лодыжку.

— Джон! Джон! Ты ранен?

Джон стискивает зубы от боли, но чувствует, как сердце наполняется теплом, когда Шерлок обнимает его дрожащими руками и помогает лечь на спину.

— Джон! Ради бога, скажи, что ты не ранен!

Джон чувствует, как руки Шерлока дергают его за куртку, лихорадочно ища пулевое ранение.

— Я в порядке, Шерлок, — говорит он. — Выстрел пришелся в камни.

Шерлок вздыхает с облегчением, но все еще выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Не похоже, что ты в порядке, — говорит он, глядя на бледное лицо Джона и быстро распухающую лодыжку.

Он поворачивается к офицерам, приближающихся к распростертому телу Уинтера.

— Лестрейд! Вызовите скорую!

Лестрейд жестом приказывает своей команде продолжать охранять лежащего без сознания пленника и подбегает к ним. Джон слабо ему улыбается, и Шерлок повторяет свою просьбу вызвать скорую.

— Кому? — спрашивает Лестрейд. — Джону или Уинтеру? За каким чертом ты это сделал?

— Он ранил Джона, — говорит Шерлок, сверкая глазами.

Без предупреждения он бросается к Уинтеру, который сидит, хмуро глядя на наручники на своих запястьях.

— Тебе повезло, что это все, что я сделал. Если бы ты убил Джона, то не ушел бы отсюда живым.

— Шерлок, я в порядке! — говорит Джон пока Лестрейд оттаскивает Шерлока от Уинтера.

— Это всего лишь лодыжка, — говорит он, когда Шерлок возвращается и садится рядом с ним, все еще глядя на Уинтера. — Не думаю, что сломана, скорее всего, просто сильное растяжение связок. — Джон морщится, снимая ботинок. Лодыжка уже опухла, и даже в тусклом свете он видит, как образуется уродливый синяк. — Хотя, возможно, неплохо было бы ее проверить, — признается он.

Шерлок отказывается отойти от Джона и отвечать на любые вопросы касательно расследования. Когда приезжает скорая, он настаивает, чтобы ему разрешили сопровождать Джона в больницу.

— Вы член семьи? — спрашивает парамедик.

— Просто позвольте ему поехать с вами, — вмешивается Лестрейд раньше, чем Шерлок успевает открыть рот. — Он не доставит хлопот. Да, Шерлок? — Лестрейд бросает на Шерлока взгляд, который спокойно кивает в ответ. Фельдшер пожимает плечами и поворачивается к Джону.

— Береги себя, Джон. Я загляну к тебе завтра, — говорит Лестрейд, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Спасибо, Грег, — отвечает Джон.

Лестрейд кивает и поворачивается к своей команде. Оглядываясь через плечо, он видит, как Шерлок в защитном жесте кладет руку на плечо Джона, в то время как на другую руку парамедик надевает манжету от тонометра.

\-----

Джон был прав — лодыжка не сломана, но оказалось, что когда он ударился о землю, то получил легкое сотрясение мозга. Это, в сочетании с недостатком сна в течение последних двух дней и адреналиновым всплеском, вынуждает его периодически терять сознание в промежутках между сканированиями. Шерлок топчется рядом, жалуясь, что ему ничего не сообщают, и требует, чтобы доктор провел больше анализов, чем это абсолютно необходимо. Наконец, благодаря Шерлоку, Джона перевозят в одноместную палату. Он то засыпает, то просыпается, смутно ощущая присутствие Шерлока у своей постели. Медсестры приходят через равные промежутки времени, чтобы разбудить и измерить пульс. Пару раз ему кажется, что он чувствует руку Шерлока, сжимающую его, но засыпает прежде чем удостоверится в этом.

\-----

Когда он приходит в себя, первое, что замечает, это пустой стул рядом с кроватью. Он чувствует себя покинутым до тех пор, пока не слышит голос Шерлока по ту сторону закрытой двери. Без сомнения, он достает медсестер, чтобы с Джоном обращались как с членом королевской крови, или пытается заставить кого-то нарушить больничные правила и проигнорировать тот факт, что только члены семьи могут получить информацию. Джон знает, что он должен пожалеть персонал больницы, но не может сдержать улыбку, откидываясь на подушки и позволяя голосу Шерлока окутать себя. Он никогда не чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем сейчас, под присмотром Шерлока. Конечно, думает Джон, это должно что-то значить и для Шерлока.

Дверь распахивается, входит доктор в сопровождении детектива и весьма недовольной медсестры.

— Добрый день, доктор Ватсон. Я — доктор Монтгомери. Мы встречались вчера вечером, но, боюсь, вы были немного не в себе.

— Спасибо, что подлатали меня, — улыбается Джон и пожимает ей руку.

— Итак, — кивает доктор Монтгомери, — вы сможете вернуться домой через несколько часов, при условии, что все будет в порядке и вы пообещаете мне не тревожить ногу в течение целой недели и никаких нагрузок, в течение месяца. — Улыбается она. — Конечно, не идеально для вас двоих, но, по крайней мере, это даст вам немного времени, написать об этом в блог, да? Похоже, из этого выйдет неплохая история.

Джон усмехается и украдкой бросает взгляд на Шерлока и тот, вместо того чтобы улыбнуться в ответ, поворачивается к доктору Монтгомери.

— Итак? Джон уже проснулся, чтобы дать согласие, так что, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что с ним?

Доктор Монтгомери с улыбкой поворачивается к Джону, который кивает в знак согласия. Она подробно рассказывает обо всех данных в карте Джона, часто прерываемая уточняющими вопросами Шерлока, пока не звонит его телефон и он вынужден прекратить допрос.

Он хмуро смотрит на номер на экране.

— Майкрофт. Почему он не может просто написать, черт возьми, — бормочет он и легко сжимает плечо Джона, выходя из палаты, чтобы ответить на звонок.

Доктор Монтгомери тоже вскоре уходит, заверяя Джона, что он полностью восстановится и скоро будет выписан. Медсестра, женщина лет тридцати пяти, подходит ближе и начинает проверять показатели — все в норме. Она опытна, и Джон может сказать, что увлечена своей работой.

— Извиняюсь за него, — говорит Джон, кивая в сторону двери. — Надеюсь, он не слишком вас терроризировал пока я был

без сознания.

Она хихикает и качает головой.

— Это преуменьшение года. Когда вы поступили, у нас тут была группа студентов-медсестер, наблюдавших за работой. Думаю, двое из них решили стать лаборантами.

Джон открывает рот, чтобы снова извиниться, но она обрывает его:

— Если бы вчера вечером это был не Шерлок Холмс, то тогда кто-то из кричащих родителей во время обучения. Поверьте, я видела и похуже. Лучше эти дети узнают все сейчас, пока у них есть время выбрать другую карьеру, чем через четыре года, когда они будут погребены под студенческими ссудами.

— Да, наверное, — говорит Джон, все еще чувствуя себя виноватым.

— Я серьезно, доктор Ватсон, — говорит она. — Кроме того, я уверена, что мой парень был бы таким же, если бы со мной что-нибудь случилось.

Джон чувствует, как к его щекам приливает жар.

— Я... мы... — он толком не знает, что собирается сказать, но его избавляет от этой проблемы открывающаяся дверь, в которую входит Шерлок с розовой розой в руках и Лестрейд, выглядящий умеренно отдохнувшим и более счастливым, каким Джон не видел его уже давно.

Медсестра замечает розу и, подмигнув Джону, выскальзывает из палаты.

— Это мне? — спрашивает Джон, глядя на цветок.

— Мне сказали, что принято приносить цветы к постели больного, — кивает Шерлок. — Кроме того, я уже пропустил два дня эксперимента. Не собираюсь пропустить еще один.

— Ты в порядке, Джон? — спрашивает Лестрейд, пока Шерлок демонстративно расчищает место, чтобы положить розу на прикроватный столик.

— Да, намного лучше, — отвечает Джон. — Тебе не обязательно было приходить.

— Никаких проблем, — говорит Лестрейд. — Честно говоря, я чувствую себя немного виноватым — это не ваша работа — преследовать преступников, но тем не менее, именно ты лежишь тут. — Он поднимает руку, когда Джон открывает рот, чтобы возразить. — Кроме того, мне пришлось прийти чтобы напомнить Шерлоку, что я все еще жду его показаний, поскольку он отказывается отвечать на звонки.

— Телефон сел, — говорит Шерлок и смущенно отворачивается, когда его выдает писк пришедшей смски.

— У меня нет сейчас времени, — оправдывается он. — Джона выпишут через три часа двадцать семь минут, а может быть, и через два с половиной, если работающие здесь идиоты смогут действовать быстрее и, очевидно, он не может пойти домой один.

— Конечно, нет, — с улыбкой соглашается Лестрейд. — В общем, мне пора. Появись завтра в Ярде.

Шерлок кивает, потом поднимает бровь.

— Свидание за чашечкой кофе? Неужели?

— Почему тебя вдруг так беспокоит моя личная жизнь? — спрашивает Лестрейд.

— Она меня не беспокоит, — говорит Шерлок. — И тебя не должна. Она умная женщина, ее личные качества и интересы дополняют твои. Она, очевидно, знает, что ей нужно от компаньона, и поняла, что ты достойный кандидат ее любви.

Джон переводит взгляд с одного на другого, внезапно заинтересовавшись загадочной женщиной Лестрейда.

— Тем не менее, обычно считается невежливым отменять первое свидание, так что ты, вероятно, захочешь сделать что-нибудь, чтобы загладить свою вину. Может быть, тебе стоит подарить ей розу, — продолжает Шерлок. — Очевидно, она произведет хорошее впечатление, хотя я бы _не_ рекомендовал тебе останавливаться в том магазине подарков, что внизу. У них только этот ужасный цвет, — говорит он, кивая на розовую розу цвета жевательной резинки, лежащую на прикроватном столике Джона.

Лестрейд усмехается и качает головой.

— Не могу поверить, что именно ты даешь мне советы насчет свиданий.

— Просто возвращаю долг, Грег, — пожимает плечами Шерлок.

\-----

Уже ранний вечер, когда Джона выписывают. Несмотря на его уверения, что он прекрасно справится с костылями, Шерлок настаивает, чтобы он оставался в больничной инвалидной коляске по дороге до черной машины, ожидающей у тротуара. Оказавшись внутри, Шерлок садится ближе, чем обычно, и Джон позволяет себе откинуться на спинку сиденья, аккуратно положив голову на плечо Шерлока.

Когда они приезжают на Бейкер-стрит, Джон благодарен Шерлоку за то, что тот помог ему подняться по ступенькам. Лекарства, которые ему дали в больнице уже заканчивают свое действие, и он чувствует тупую пульсацию в лодыжке и начинающуюся формироваться слабую головную боль. Когда они добираются до лестничной площадки, Джон устало смотрит на лестницу, ведущую в его спальню, но Шерлок решительно ведет его по коридору в свою. Он чуть ли не поднимает Джона на кровать, а затем вылетает из комнаты. Через несколько минут он возвращается с охапкой припасов: пузырек с обезболивающими, вода, дополнительная подушка и пакет со льдом.

Джон проглатывает две таблетки и снова ложится. Шерлок возится с дополнительной подушкой и несколькими одеялами, чтобы поддержать ногу Джона в поднятом состоянии, а затем берет пакет со льдом и нежно массирует, рисуя круги на распухшей лодыжке. Джон вздыхает с облегчением и чувствует, как расслабляется в успокаивающем холоде льда и случайном тепле, когда пальцы Шерлока касаются его кожи.

Значение [розовых роз](https://ibb.co/gvqjb37): любовь, благодарность, признательность. У светло-розового цвета более сочувствующее значение и является обычным выбором для отправки в качестве пожелания «выздоравливай скорее».


	9. Chapter 9

Джон медленно просыпается. Очень удобно лежать под шелковыми простынями Шерлока и среди необычайно пушистых подушек. Он переворачивается на другой бок, вдыхая стойкий запах шампуня Шерлока, и думает, каково это — каждое утро просыпаться в этой постели рядом с Шерлоком. После недавних событий эта мысль уже не кажется такой невозможной, как раньше.

Он встает и прихрамывая идет в гостиную, где находит свернувшегося в кресле калачиком Шерлока и великолепный полный английский завтрак1, любезно оставленный миссис Хадсон на столе. Шерлок необыкновенно тих и только спрашивает, как Джон себя чувствует сегодня и хорошо ли он спал, прежде чем погружается в молчание на время еды. Возможно, он размышляет над какими-то затянувшимися деталями дела, думает Джон. Он все еще не совсем понимает хронологию всего этого, но Шерлок, похоже, не готов объяснять, поэтому Джон устраивается на диване с последним номером «Британского медицинского журнала»2.

Шерлок ставит посуду в раковину, а сам топчется возле двери, теребя рукав халата.

— Джон, тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Джон удивленно поднимает глаза. Дело не в том, что Шерлок никогда не помогает ему, хотя его помощь имеет тенденцию происходить непредсказуемыми волнами, длящимися пару дней, а затем исчезающей, как только Джон привыкает к чистой посуде в шкафах. Но в таких случаях Шерлок обычно просто вычисляет, чего хочет Джон, а не спрашивает. В том, как он сейчас смотрит на Джона, есть какая-то неуверенность.

— Я в порядке, Шерлок.

Шерлок кивает и садится в кресло у камина, но почти сразу же встает и подходит к столу. После нескольких минут набора текста на своем ноутбуке он отбрасывает и его и идет к холодильнику, взглянуть на один из своих экспериментов. Наконец он довольствуется тем, что берет скрипку и водит смычком по струнам. Мелодия знакомая — одна из его собственных композиций, и Джон позволяет музыке омыть его.

Он резко возвращается в настоящее, когда его телефон жужжит от входящего сообщения. Лестрейд спрашивает, все ли в порядке с Джоном и дома ли Шерлок. Когда Джон утвердительно отвечает на оба вопроса, Лестрейд интересуется, не мог бы Джон отправить Шерлока в Ярд для дачи показаний.

— Шерлок?

Шерлок немедленно появляется рядом с ним, проверяет, что лодыжка Джона поднята под нужным углом, смотрит на часы и спрашивает, не нужна ли ему еще одна доза обезболивающего.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Джон, улыбаясь в ответ на беспокойство Шерлока. — Вообще-то, это был Грег. Ему нужно, чтобы ты зашел сегодня.

Шерлок пренебрежительно машет рукой и отворачивается, чтобы поправить розы на столе. Он молчит, и Джон в конце концов сдается и возвращается к чтению.

Время всегда течет медленно, когда Шерлок впадает в свои молчаливые периоды, но сейчас еще хуже, ведь Джон не может ничего сделать, чтобы отвлечь его. Он никогда не задумывался, как часто встает в течение дня, чтобы принести то одно, то другое. Кажется, Шерлок счастлив сделать все, что ему нужно, но продолжает игнорировать любые попытки поговорить.

К тому времени, как миссис Хадсон приносит послеобеденный чай и печенье, Джон уже раздражен и скучает. Они пьют его молча, сидя рядом на диване, и наконец, когда обе чашки опустели, Шерлок говорит:

— Прости.

Джон поворачивается и видит, что Шерлок уставился в пол, большим и указательным пальцами правой руки то заворачивая, то разворачивая манжету халата.

— За что?

— Если бы я остался в машине, ты бы не пошел меня искать, — говорит Шерлок, теребя выбившуюся нитку на рукаве.

— А если бы я не пошел тебя искать, где бы ты сейчас был? — спрашивает Джон, отчаянно пытаясь не думать о такой возможности.

— Но этого не должно было случиться, — говорит Шерлок, указывая на лодыжку Джона.

— Это ерунда, — говорит Джон. Он осторожно сгибает ногу и морщится. — Немного неудобно в данный момент, но я в порядке.

Шерлок качает головой.

— Все могло быть гораздо хуже. Если бы... если бы с тобой что-то случилось, я... — его голос прерывается и он отворачивается, избегая встречаться взглядом с Джоном.

— Но «хуже» не произошло, — говорит Джон. — Я в порядке. Мы оба в порядке. Это все, что имеет значение. Тебе следовало бы уже знать, что я всегда пойду искать тебя.

— Прости, — снова говорит Шерлок.

— Я понимаю, но это не твоя вина, Шерлок.

Секунду он колеблется, потом кладет руку на плечи Шерлока и тот наконец поднимает глаза, возможно, удивленный этой новой степенью близости.

— А если бы все было наоборот, а? — спрашивает Джон. — Ты хотел бы, чтобы я сидел, игнорируя тебя и чувствуя себя виноватым, или ты хотел бы, чтобы я сказал «спасибо» и составил тебе компанию? Потому что чертовски скучно сидеть здесь, когда не с кем поговорить.

Шерлок молчит, но льнет к прикосновению Джона. Они сидят в этом неловком полуобъятии несколько минут, пока Шерлок не отстраняется и не находит взглядом Джона.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, — что спас мне жизнь.

— Это то, что мы делаем, Шерлок, — говорит Джон. — В смысле, спасаем друг друга.

Шерлок кивает и откидывается на подушки. Они сидят так несколько минут, соприкасаясь плечами, каждый погружен в свои мысли. Когда Шерлок наконец нарушает затянувшееся молчание, Джон думает о том, что произойдет, если он возьмет его за руку.

— Итак, — говорит он с улыбкой, — значит ли это, что ты хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой, вместо того чтобы давать показания Лестрейду?

Как по команде, телефон издает сигнал о входящем сообщении. Джон смеется и пихает его.

— Иди поговори с Грегом, пока он тебя не арестовал.

Шерлок закатывает глаза, но направляется в Новый Скотленд-Ярд, чтобы встретиться с Лестрейдом. Через несколько часов он возвращается с ужином и бледно-зеленой розой.

Значение [зеленых роз](https://ibb.co/LQW4GZK%20): обновление жизни и энергии; новые начинания. Они также идеально подходят для тех, кто приступает к новому предприятию или выздоравливает после болезни.

Кроме того, в викторианские времена зеленый цвет указывал на гомосексуалистов, а зеленая гвоздика стала популярной эмблемой благодаря Оскару Уайльду и его последователям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Полный английский завтрак (англ. fry-up) — название распространенного в Великобритании и Ирландии завтрака, включающего бекон, колбаску, яйца и напиток, как правило чай или кофе. Конкретный набор продуктов отличается в различных региональных вариантах.
> 
> 2 — «Британский медицинский журнал» (англ. — The BMJ) — еженедельный рецензируемый научный журнал, публикующий статьи в области медицины, издается с 1840 года. Исходное название British Medical Journal — «Британский медицинский журнал» — было изменено в 1988 году на сокращение BMJ и затем, в 2014 году — на современное название, The BMJ. Журнал находится на четвертом месте среди журналов общемедицинской тематики.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

#### ЛИЧНЫЙ БЛОГ

#  **Доктора Джона Х. Ватсона**

### 7 февраля

* * *

## Три Гарридеба

Итак, последние несколько дней я провалялся в постели из-за нашего последнего дела. Ничего серьезного, просто довольно сильно растянута лодыжка, но, клянусь, Шерлок вел себя так, будто я на смертном одре. Хотя я не жалуюсь. Приятно, что он для разнообразия позаботился обо мне.

Все началось пять дней назад со звонка с просьбой расследовать смерть Александры и Говарда Гарридебов. Это выглядело как обычное самоубийство влюбленных, но через несколько секунд Шерлок пришел к выводу, что жертвы никогда раньше не встречались. Потом мы узнали, что удостоверения личности, найденные вместе с ними в машине, были поддельными, и стало ясно, что это не самоубийство. Это было убийство. Так, кто такие Гарридебы и почему они были убиты?

Шерлок каким-то образом догадался, что мужчина — слесарь, а женщина — агент по продаже недвижимости. Ни одного не объявляли в розыск, как пропавших без вести, поэтому нам пришлось просмотреть данные по всем слесарям и агентам по недвижимости в Лондоне. Задача не из легких и не из самых захватывающих. Нечего и говорить, что Скотленд-Ярд был недоволен. Детектив-инспектор xxxxxxxx разрешил нам остаться и помочь, хотя Шерлока почти пять раз арестовывали за то, что он выбрасывал отчеты по уликам, если считал их неуместными, или просто был сам собой в комнате, полной полицейских. Он отказался уходить, и мы остались там ночевать. Или, скорее, я отрубился на диване на пару часов, пока он занимался этим делом всю ночь.

Так или иначе, он выяснил, что Александру Гарридеб звали Элизабет Сондерс, а Говард Гарридеб на самом деле был Роджером Прескоттом, одним из лучших машинных производителей в стране, пока не потерял работу и не открыл слесарное дело.

У них обоих были проблемы с деньгами, и не было никого из близких друзей или семьи, но ничего из этого, на самом деле, не бросалось в глаза. То есть до тех пор, пока мы не узнали, что последняя недвижимость, проданная мисс Сондерс, была куплена за наличные — не просто оплачена полностью чеком или банковским переводом, а _настоящими_ бумажными деньгами. Начало казаться, что дело Гарридебов связано с другим делом, над которым работал детектив-инспектор хххххххх. Помните те сообщения в газетах о фальшивых купюрах, появляющихся по всему Лондону? Угу, оказалось, что ее клиент, Джонатан Эванс (не настоящее имя, очевидно), был каким-то образом связан с этим.

Итак, полиция получила ордер на обыск имущества, представлявшего собой склад у реки, и мы отправились туда для того, чтобы… ничего не найти! На складе не было ничего, кроме старой мебели, пыли и брошенных ящиков. Но у Шерлока был такой взгляд, какой бывает только когда появляется действительно хорошая головоломка, и он считает, что только он может ее решить.

Тем не менее, больше мы ничего не могли сделать в данный момент, поэтому мы вернулись домой на ночь. Я так хотел выспаться, но, конечно же, Шерлок что-то понял и в три часа ночи потащил меня обратно на склад, чтобы взглянуть. Оказывается, за грудой коробок был потайной люк, а внутри — несколько машин, настроенных на печать фальшивых купюр!

Когда мы приехали в Скотленд-Ярд, один из информаторов Шерлока прислал ему фотографию замеченного в том районе человека, предположительно нашего неуловимого Эванса. В кои-то веки Шерлок понятия не имел, кто этот человек, но детектив-инспектор хххххххх сразу же опознал в нем Джеймса Уинтера. Его уже арестовывали за ограбление банка, но, похоже, после освобождения, он нашел новый способ зарабатывать деньги. Была организована засада, и Шерлоку удалось составить им компанию. Конечно, он был не слишком доволен тем, как все происходит официально, поэтому решил сходить один, оставив меня, как обычно, следовать за ним.

Я нашел его притаившимся на корточках прямо за дверью склада, но кое-кто его тоже нашел. Это был Уинтер с направленным на Шерлока пистолетом. Мне удалось оттащить его, но в драке я довольно сильно повредил лодыжку. Тем не менее, все могло бы закончится гораздо хуже. Я даже думать не хочу о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы я не нашел его тогда.

Выстрел из пистолета пришелся в землю, но Шерлок, должно быть, сначала подумал, что попали в меня, потому что он чуть не убил Уинтера, когда разоружил. Я никогда не видел его таким испуганным. Я просто помню, как думал, что это стоило боли, стоило намного больше, чем покалеченная лодыжка, знать, что он в безопасности и видеть его заботу. Нечасто он теряет бдительность, но, когда это происходит, он так же очевиден для меня, как и весь остальной мир для него.

Он был совершенно невероятным, убедившись, что со мной все в порядке. Хотя, если быть до конца честным, я думаю, что все же немного переборщил. Сомневаюсь, что персонал больницы был слишком доволен его присутствием. Если кто-то из них читает это, я хотел бы извиниться за все, что он сделал или сказал, пока я спал.

С тех пор Шерлок слонялся по квартире, проверяя, есть ли у меня все необходимое, и это было очень мило, но в конце концов я убедил его, что смогу позаботиться о себе сам в течение нескольких часов, пока он пробудет в Скотленд-Ярде, чтобы выяснить подробности расследования.

Вот остальная часть истории, которую он получил после допроса Уинтера.

По-видимому, находясь в тюрьме, Джеймс Уинтер познакомился с женщиной по имени Дебора Гарри, которая была гениальным фальшивомонетчиком, известным в криминальных кругах как Гарридебс. Ему удалось раздобыть чертежи, чтобы воссоздать точную копию ее машины, и после освобождения он приступил к поискам места и человека для выполнения плана. Один из его знакомых навел его на мысль о складах. Когда мисс Сондерс показала ему то место, было ясно, что она понятия не имела о существовании потайной комнаты, и он увидел в этом свой шанс.

Он слышал о Роджере Прескотте и представился ему, сделав копию украденного ключа от склада, а затем, немного поболтав, заговорил о постройке машины. Как назло, Прескотт был в таком отчаянии, что без лишних вопросов принял его предложение создать машину мисс Гарри. Пока шли переговоры о покупке недвижимости, Уинтер каждую ночь прокрадывался на склад вместе с Прескоттом, чтобы запустить машины.

Несомненно, Прескотт знал, что создает, но ему хорошо заплатили за молчание. В конце концов, однако, он начал задавать вопросы, так что Уинтер решил убедиться, что тот не проговорится и заодно позаботиться об Элизабет Сондерс, прежде чем она обнаружит свою роль в создании фальшивых денег, которые она сдала на хранение, приняв в качестве оплаты. Он решил, что будет достаточно легко представить это как самоубийство, сделал им фальшивые документы, сбивая тем самым полицию со следа на достаточно долгое время, чтобы успеть выбраться из города.

Конечно, когда Шерлок узнал имя знаменитого фальшивомонетчика, он назвал всех следователей по этому делу идиотами за то, что они не установили связь между этим делом и Гарридебами. Приятно сознавать, что его симпатии не простираются дальше стен этой квартиры. Я бы немного волновался, если бы он вдруг стал таким милым со всеми.

И другие новости: с прошлой недели Шерлок проводит какой-то социальный эксперимент. Он не объяснил, в чем суть, но наш кухонный стол оккупирован небольшой коллекцией разноцветных роз в мензурках и склянках. Хотя я полагаю, что это лучше, чем токсичные химикаты, которые обычно там лежат. Сегодня он принес домой другой сорт цветка, который, по его словам, является капустной розой. Немного напоминает мне наше первое совместное дело из-за его «тревожного розового оттенка».

\-----

**28 комментариев:**

Серьезно, Джон? Ну и кто сейчас драматизирует? Я просто помогал. Разве не так полагается поступать в подобных ситуациях?

 **Шерлок Холмс** 7 февраля 12:51

О, вам, мальчики, нужно быть более осторожными. Тебе уже лучше?

 **Миссис Хадсон** 7 февраля 12:55

Я в полном порядке, миссис Ха. Шерлок хорошо заботился обо мне.

 **Джон Ватсон** 7 февраля 12:56

Ну, конечно, дорогой. Ты в хороших руках. Отдыхай и дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

 **Миссис Хадсон** 7 февраля 12:59

Немного печенья было бы неплохо.

 **Шерлок Холмс** 7 февраля 13:01

Не домработница, дорогой.

 **Миссис Хадсон** 7 февраля 13:02

Вот те на, я только вчера ходил в банк! Как мне узнать, попались ли мне фальшивые купюры?

 **Джейкоб Соверсби** 7 февраля 13:13

Вы что, газет не читаете? Дело о фальшивомонетничестве держалось в новостях в течение нескольких месяцев, именно столько времени требуется Скотленд-Ярду, чтобы решить что-либо самостоятельно. Если бы вы потрудились провести небольшое исследование, вы бы знали, что банки проверяют деньги перед выдачей. Весьма маловероятно, что банк, даже достаточно идиотский, чтобы принять фальшивые банкноты, не сможет обнаружить их до того, как выпустит их обратно в обращение.

 **Шерлок Холмс** 7 февраля 13:19

Уф! Какое облегчение! Спасибо!

 **Джейкоб Соверсби** 7 февраля 13:21

О, розы. Как мило :) Рада, что у тебя все хорошо, Джон. Сколько роз он уже принес домой?

 **Молли Хупер** 7 февраля 13:25

С сегодняшней — восемь. Они захватили наш кухонный стол. Это немного выходит из-под контроля.

 **Джон Ватсон** 7 февраля 13:27

У меня есть лишняя ваза, могу принести.

 **Миссис Хадсон** 7 февраля 13:34

Ради чего мне понадобится ваза? Это _эксперимент_ , а не _украшение_.

 **Шерлок Холмс** 7 февраля 13:35

Джон смотрит на меня. По-видимому, уточнение было грубым. Я приношу свои извинения.

 **Шерлок Холмс** 7 февраля 13:37

Значит эксперимент все еще продолжается? ;)

 **Гарри Ватсон** 7 февраля 13:46

Очевидно. Для успешного проведения эксперимента необходимы переменные.

 **Шерлок Холмс** 7 февраля 13:47

День святого Валентина не за горами. Так, к слову.

 **Майк Стэмфорд** 7 февраля 13:52

Спасибо за напоминание! Надо не забыть забронировать столик для нас с женой. А как насчет тебя, Джон? Встречаешься с кем-нибудь в этом году, а, Казанова?

 **Билл Мюррей** 7 февраля 13:56

К сожалению, нет. Может быть, в следующем году.

 **Джон Ватсон** 7 февраля 13:59

Возможно ты тогда сможешь провести свой собственный эксперимент, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

 **Билл Мюррей** 7 февраля 14:02

Посмотрим.

 **Джон Ватсон** 7 февраля 14:14

Почему вы все вдруг так заинтересовались моими экспериментами? Не то чтобы вас волновал табачный пепел или свертываемость крови. Неужели никто не заметил, что я раскрыл двойное убийство _и_ дело о фальшивых банкнотах одним махом?

 **Шерлок Холмс** 7 февраля 14:16

Это ожидаемо, приятель.

 **Майк Стэмфорд** 7 февраля 14:18

Честно говоря, это была своего рода командная работа.

 **Джон Ватсон** 7 февраля 14:19

Да, конечно. Я бы не справился без тебя.

 **Шерлок Холмс** 7 февраля 14:21

Да снимите уже номер!

 **Гарри Ватсон** 7 февраля 14:25

Очень по-взрослому, Гарри. Напомни, сколько тебе лет?

 **Джон Ватсон** 7 февраля 14:27

;P  
 **Гарри Ватсон** 7 февраля 14:28

Значение [капустной розы](https://ibb.co/KLY3X1g): посланник любви


	11. Chapter 11

Спустя три дня после возвращения из больницы Джон все еще спит в спальне на первом этаже. Шерлок настоял, говоря, что совершенно нелепо сейчас перенапрягаться, и приводил в пример вероятность повторных травм у пациентов, пытающихся слишком рано встать на ноги, и количество людей, которые ежегодно попадают в больницу, падая с лестницы.

Джон не уверен, означает ли это, что Шерлок спит на диване, или он вообще решил отказаться ото сна в пользу нового эксперимента. Он не возражает, но и не признает, что был бы счастлив остаться в постели Шерлока, пока тот или не выгонит Джона или не присоединится к нему. Если быть честным, то он надеется на последнее.

Сегодня утром, прохромав на кухню, он видит Шерлока, склонившегося над микроскопом, и красновато-оранжевый цветок, лежащий рядом со свежезаваренным чайником с чаем. Как и вчерашняя роза, эта больше похожа на садовый сорт, чем на то, что обычно можно найти в цветочных магазинах.

— Это роза — Флорибунда, — говорит Шерлок в ответ на незаданный вопрос Джона.

Джон проводит пальцами по волнистым лепесткам.

— Что в ней такого особенного?

Шерлок пожимает плечами, не отрываясь от образцов.

— Она мне кое-кого напомнила, — говорит он. — Во всяком случае, этот сорт.

Джон переводит взгляд с розы на Шерлока, потягивая чай и размышляя о значении этого конкретного цветка. Он ненавидит то, как сводит желудок, когда он представляет себе какого-то безликого незнакомца, призрака из прошлого, держащего этот цветок в одной руке и руку Шерлока в другой.

Он хочет спросить Шерлока, кто этот человек, но не может заставить себя сформулировать вопрос. Вместо этого он хватает свой ноутбук, кладет ногу на кофейный столик и набирает «роза флорибунда» в поисковике. Джон просматривает изображения кружевного цветка во всех сочетаниях цветов и видов.

Он добавляет к поиску «социальный эксперимент», но все, что получает, — видео людей, стоящих на углах улиц, раздающих розы незнакомцам и статьи о свидании. Он нажимает кнопку «Назад» и возвращается к предыдущему поиску. Несколько минут спустя Джон обнаруживает, что просматривает справочник по садоводству. Он просматривает названия сортов в поисках соответствующего изображения, как цветок на их столе, но, похоже, не может его найти, и вздыхает с облегчением, когда видит, что те немногие растения в списке, которые названы в честь реальных людей, далеко не того же оттенка, что цветок перед ним. Затем он ругает себя — во-первых, за то, что ревнует к какому-то гипотетическому бывшему любовнику, а во-вторых, за то, что даже на мгновение поверил, что Шерлок может быть настолько очевиден.

Джон продолжает пролистывать страницу, ища что-нибудь, что могло бы дать ему намек на эмоциональную связь Шерлока с этой розой. Большинство сортов в списке имеют более причудливые названия, такие как [«Золотистое солнце»](https://ibb.co/DKLVJDg) (глубокий золотисто-желтый цвет), [«Знойная Сангрия»](https://ibb.co/hsyn6TB) (уникальное пурпурно-розовое сочетание), [«Коктейль из карамельной трости»](https://ibb.co/qmfSMB9) (розовый цветок, который не будет выглядеть неуместным на чаепитии принцессы) и [«Радужный сорбет»](https://ibb.co/2F1yN0D) (который выглядит именно так, как можно было бы ожидать от такого названия).

Самое близкое, что он может найти, — это темно-красный цветок под названием [«Кэньон-роуд»](https://ibb.co/z470PMQ). По картинке на экране трудно сказать, но на вид у нее более глубокий оттенок, чем роза на столе, и когда Джон просматривает описание, он не может понять, почему Шерлок связал эту конкретную розу с кем-то, по крайней мере, не сентиментальным образом.

Есть несколько других с именами [«Плейбой»](https://ibb.co/Q8S5QZ7) (огненный оранжево-желтый цвет) и [«Страстные поцелуи»](https://ibb.co/kK4vp4K) (нежный лососевый цвет), которые заставляют его краснеть, думая при этом о Шерлоке, но понимает, что ни один из них не является тем оттенком, который он ищет.

Прежде чем он успевает перейти на другую страницу, у его локтя появляется Шерлок, и Джон захлопывает ноутбук.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — спрашивает Шерлок хмуро смотря на него.

— Я... ну… ни чем, — говорит Джон, кладя ноутбук на стол и накрывая его журналом.

Шерлок приподнимает бровь.

— Не хочешь перекусить? — спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок бросает взгляд на его лодыжку, но Джон уже поднимается с дивана.

— Пойдем, я хотя бы могу спуститься вниз. Я позволю тебе помочь мне, если тебе станет от этого легче.

Шерлок кивает, и они спускаются за сэндвичами в «Speedy’s».

После обеда Шерлок возвращается к своим образцам. Розы все еще занимают большую часть стола, и Джон начинает задаваться вопросом, не являются ли они просто побочным результатом обычного любопытства Шерлока, несмотря на то, что он сказал о «социальном эксперименте». Может быть, он изучает образцы пыльцы или что-то в этом роде. Джон чувствует разочарование от этой мысли, но секунду спустя Шерлок машет ему рукой и зовет его посмотреть. Джон смотрит в окуляр и видит образец бумажных волокон.

— Что это? — спрашивает он.

Шерлок протягивает руку, чтобы отрегулировать одну из рукоятей настройки.

— Приглядись.

Джон заставляет себя не обращать внимания на то, как учащается его пульс, когда пальцы Шерлока касаются его запястья. Он бросает еще один взгляд сквозь линзы, и пытается сдержать смех, разрываясь между весельем и неодобрением.

— А Грег знает, что ты взял это?

Шерлок достает еще несколько пятидесятифунтовых банкнот и начинает резать их на тонкие полоски.

— Я же не собираюсь на них что-то покупать, — говорит он, осторожно опуская каждую полоску в пробирки, наполненные разными жидкостями. — Я просто пытаюсь понять, сколько просочилось подделок. Банкиры не могут быть в самом деле настолько глупы.

Шерлок весь вечер погружен в работу и отвлекается только затем, чтобы помочь Джону разогреть ужин. Когда приближается полночь, он не выказывает никаких признаков, что готов прервать эксперимент, поэтому Джон желает ему спокойной ночи и тащится в спальню. Он засыпает, представляя себе Шерлока, лежащего рядом с ним, и притворяется, что легкий ветерок за окном — это звук его тихого дыхания.

Имя сегодняшней загадочной розы: [«Красноармеец»](https://ibb.co/VH2QCDN) или «Стрелок». Я уверена, что вы поймете, кого она напомнила Шерлоку и почему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Автора:
> 
> Вообще-то Джон неплохо гуглит. Просто очень трудно найти этот конкретный сорт, если только вы ищете «флорибунда роза», не зная заранее конкретного названия. То, что легко найти, — это все те другие имена, которые я включила (да, это настоящие имена роз). Я случайно наткнулась на эту розу, когда искала информацию о другой разновидности роз (которая появится в следующей главе), и просто должна была добавить ее.


	12. Chapter 12

В эту ночь Джону снится Шерлок. В этом нет ничего необычного, но на этот раз особенно неловко, когда он просыпается в постели Шерлока, полностью возбужденный от затянувшегося образа лежащего рядом с ним обнаженного Шерлока, медленно ласкающего длинными тонкими пальцами каждый дюйм его тела.

Он слышит, как Шерлок возится на кухне, и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться. Однако этот план проваливается, потому что с каждым вдохом Джон вдыхает запах _Шерлока_ , все еще оставшегося на подушках.

Он подавляет стон и вылезает из постели. Обычно, когда такое происходит, он может проветрить голову быстрой ходьбой, но легкая боль в левой лодыжке говорит ему, что сегодня это не вариант.

Вместо этого Джон заходит под душ и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь скольжением воды по телу. Он подумывает о том, чтобы опустить руку вниз, но решает не делать этого. Если лучший друг поднимет его с пола во время дрочки, потому что отказала лодыжка - это будет еще более унизительно, чем просыпаться в его постели со стояком. Поэтому он делает воду настолько холодной, насколько только может вытерпеть, и позволяет ледяному ощущению искалывать иголочками тело.

Когда Джон, слегка дрожа, ковыляет в гостиную, то видит Шерлока, элегантно развалившегося на диване, что, естественно, не сказывается положительно на его душевном состоянии. Он поправляет халат и скользит на свое место за столом, чтобы скрыть возвращающийся стояк.

Громкий скрип стула по полу будит Шерлока. Он бросает взгляд на Джона, который желает только одного, чтобы тело не выдало его, и заставляет себя поддерживать зрительный контакт, как он надеется, достаточно долго, чтобы развеять подозрения. Через несколько секунд Шерлок встает и идет на кухню. Он протягивает руку к цветам, достает новый — желтый с оранжевыми полосками и с улыбкой кладет его на стол перед Джоном.

\-----

Этот день для Джона настоящая пытка. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок касается его плеча, проходя мимо или наклоняясь, чтобы проверить повязку на лодыжке, Джон борется с желанием дотянуться и поцеловать его или, еще лучше, утащить в спальню, дабы воплотить сон — ему не нужно будет беспокоиться о лодыжке, когда они окажутся в горизонтальном положении.

К вечеру Джон чувствует, что вот-вот взорвется. Похоже, что количество случайных прикосновений, которыми они делятся, сегодня многократно увеличилось, поэтому, как только ужин закончился, он извинился и ушел наверх в свою спальню. Как бы ему ни хотелось остаться в постели Шерлока, но до тех пор, пока мужчина не сдастся и не присоединится к нему, Джон считает, что лучше уйти к себе, прежде чем ночные фантазии приведут к неловкой ситуации.

Шерлок приподнимается с кресла, чтобы помочь ему подняться по лестнице, но Джон качает головой и настаивает, возможно, слишком грубо, на том, что с ним все в порядке. Шерлок хмурится, глядя на полосатый цветок, но желает Джону спокойной ночи и провожает его взглядом.

Джон вздыхает с облегчением, когда понимает, что лодыжка зажила достаточно для того, чтобы прохромать вверх по лестнице самостоятельно, потому что ощущать прикосновения Шерлока прямо сейчас было бы больше, чем просто «немного нехорошо».

Он со вздохом падает на кровать и замирает на вдохе. Очевидно, Шерлок решил спать здесь, пока Джон был в его постели — он чувствует знакомый запах шампуня, мускусного одеколона и _Шерлока_. Джон переворачивает подушку и ложится на спину, а не на бок, как обычно, но это не помогает. Он стонет от разочарования и скользит рукой под одеяло, наконец позволяя себе кончить, прежде чем заснуть.

[Полосатые розы](https://ibb.co/T1VrcxV) означают: доброе (горячее) сердце.

Желтый и оранжевый цвет вместе: «страстные мысли».


	13. Chapter 13

Просыпаясь Джон видит на прикроватном столике персиковую розу. Когда Шерлок успел прокрасться, чтобы положить ее? Он торопливо проверяет, убеждаясь, что все признаки его поздней ночной фантазии скрыты от глаз, а затем спускается, принося розу с собой.

Шерлок сидит за кухонным столом, ожидая его с коробкой выпечки и розами, собранными за последние две недели.

— Что это?

— Подумал, что ты захочешь позавтракать, — говорит Шерлок, кивая на коробку и выдвигая чайник с чаем, который был спрятан за букетом цветов.

Джон ставит персиковую розу к остальным и откусывает один из кексов, наслаждаясь теплой сердцевиной и сочной черникой. Шерлок, кажется, о чем-то размышляет, потягивая чай.

— Не хотел бы ты сходить куда-нибудь сегодня вечером? — спрашивает Шерлок, когда Джон тянется в коробку за добавкой.

— Сходить куда? — спрашивает Джон с круассаном во рту. — Расследование?

Шерлок качает головой.

— Ужин? Может немного прогуляться, если ты готов.

— Конечно. Да. Было бы здорово.

— Отлично, — говорит Шерлок и достает из коробки оставшийся пончик.

До конца дня каждый из них занят своими делами, но ровно в шесть вечера Шерлок исчезает в своей комнате, чтобы собраться. Джон поднимается наверх, чтобы сделать то же самое, и у него возникает странное чувство, что он готовится к свиданию. Что, конечно, нелепо. Они ужинали вместе бесчисленное множество раз.

Если он и чувствует некоторое возбуждение, то говорит себе, что оно не имеет никакого отношения к Шерлоку. Он просто счастлив выбраться из квартиры после того, как пролежал почти неделю, вот и все. Тем не менее он натягивает рубашку получше и выбирает другую пару ботинок, не ту что обычно надевает на ужин со своим соседом по квартире.

Сердце начинает биться быстрее, когда он, спускаясь по лестнице, видит Шерлока, стоящего перед зеркалом и поправляющего воротник. Джон чувствует непреодолимое желание провести рукой по идеально уложенным кудрям. Шерлок встречается с ним взглядом в отражении.

— Готов? — спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок кивает. Он скользит взглядом вниз по ногам Джона, улыбается и начинает спускаться по лестнице.

\-----

Они разговаривают о самых обычных вещах: о потенциальных делах Лестрейда, которые Шерлок считает слишком скучными, статье, о не обнаруживаемых ядах, прочитанной Джоном, которые Шерлок теперь хочет импортировать для изучения, и о том, у скольких посетителей роман.

Когда приносят еду, они ненадолго замолкают, наслаждаясь насыщенным вкусом. Пока они ждут десерт, на котором настоял Анджело, Джон нарушает молчание.

— Спасибо.

— За что?

— За это. Обед. За то, что вытащил меня сегодня.

— Ничего особенного, — говорит Шерлок, не глядя в глаза Джону.

Джон хочет сказать что-то вроде того, что каждый проведенный день с Шерлоком особенный, но не может понять, как выразить это словами. Вместо этого он добавляет:

— И за заботу обо мне на этой неделе.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Это справедливо.

— Я абсолютно уверен, что ты спас мне жизнь в прошлом месяце, ну, знаешь, в том деле с суеверным продавцом, — говорит Джон.

— Ты был готов умереть вместо меня в бассейне, — возражает Шерлок.

— Это что, чертово соревнование? — спрашивает Джон.

— Даже если это так, то ты спас мне жизнь в нашем первом совместном деле, — говорит Шерлок. — Ты победил.

— Ты все равно первый спас меня, — качает головой Джон. — В тот день, когда мы встретились в Бартсе... Если бы ты не вошел в мою жизнь... — Он смотрит на мерцающую свечу между ними. — Ты спас меня в тот момент, когда мы встретились, Шерлок.

Шерлок открывает рот, но потом закрывает его. На этот раз желание всегда оставлять за собой последнее слово, похоже, было подавлено.

Джон улыбается.

— Я никогда не благодарил тебя за это. Так что... спасибо.

\-----

Джон убеждает Шерлока пойти домой пешком, вместо того, чтобы брать такси, хотя все еще чувствительная лодыжка протестует против внезапного увеличения нагрузки. Пока они бредут по боковым улочкам, удаляясь от яркого центра города, Джон пытается скрыть легкую хромоту, которая становится тем сильнее, чем дольше они идут. Шерлок замечает это почти сразу, но ничего не говорит, полагаясь на то, что Джон знает свои пределы. Вместо этого он свободно обвивает рукой талию Джона, оказывая поддержку.

Когда они выходят из густой тени домов, Шерлок останавливается, запрокидывая голову и глядя на небо. Джон прослеживает за его взглядом, осматривает крышу, прежде чем понимает, что Шерлок действительно смотрит на звезды.

— Вот это — Большая Медведица, — говорит Джон, указывая пальцем. — А вон там — Полярная звезда.

— Опять? — ворчит Шерлок.

— Это не пустяки, — говорит Джон. — Звезды помогают в навигации.

— Зачем они мне нужны в городе? Здесь их почти не видно, да и вообще у меня безупречное чувство направления.

Джон усмехается, думая о том, что Шерлок похож на ходячий GPS на улицах Лондона, но стоит им выехать по зову расследования в незнакомую сельскую местность, как он вручает Джону карту и требует, чтобы тот ориентировался на каждом повороте.

Шерлок указывает на место между крышей соседнего здания и более высоким многоквартирным домом в отдалении.

— Ладно. Вот это - созвездие охотника Ориона. Его колено, — он снова показывает пальцем, — называется Ригель, хотя на самом деле это имя означает «нога»1. Бетельгейзе — это его подмышка2, а головы у него почему-то нет. Посмотри налево вниз, ты увидишь самую яркую звезду на небе — Сириус, альфа Большого Пса, хотя, если ты спросишь меня, Canis Major3 больше похож на безголовую фигурку человечка. Совершенно нелепо, но это так.

Он замолкает, когда Джон отстраняется и недоверчиво смотрит на него.

— Что? Я думал, что Солнечная система не имеет значения.

— Технически — это галактика, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Это казалось важным для тебя.

Джон хихикает и откидывается на руку Шерлока, любуясь кусочком неба и мерцающими звездами. Шерлок не отрываясь смотрит вместе с ним еще несколько минут, и Джон снова поражается, насколько он может быть похожим на ребенка, с его чистым очарованием окружающим миром.

— Как красиво, — шепчет Шерлок.

— Да, — говорит Джон. Но на этот раз он не следит за взглядом Шерлока, устремленным в небеса, а наслаждается видом человека, стоящего рядом с ним.

Значение [персиковой розы](https://ibb.co/xSF2QzC): Если вы готовы сказать: «Давай встречаться», то нужно выбирать персиковые розы, поскольку розовый цвет символизирует близость.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания Переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Ри́гель — яркая околоэкваториальная звезда, β Ориона. Бело-голубой сверхгигант. Название по-арабски значит «нога» (имеется в виду нога Ориона). Ригель находится на расстоянии 860 световых лет от Солнца. Древние египтяне связывали Ригель с Сахом — царём звёзд и покровителем умерших, а позже — с Осирисом.
> 
> 2 — Красный сверхгигант Бетельгейзе (α Ориона), араб. «Байт Аль Джаузза» значит «Рука Центрального» (искажённая форма привела к распространению толкования «подмышка»). Расстояние до звезды от Земли составляет 650 световых лет, а светимость в 14 000 раз больше солнечной. Это одна из крупнейших среди известных астрономам звёзд: если бы её поместили вместо Солнца, то при минимальном размере она заполнила бы орбиту Марса, а при максимальном — достигала бы орбиты Юпитера. Объём Бетельгейзе по крайней мере в 160 млн раз больше солнечного.
> 
> 3 — Большой Пес (лат. Canis Major) — созвездие южного полушария неба. Большой Пес — древнее созвездие, конфигурацией ярких звезд напоминающее собаку, сформировалось вокруг главной звезды Сириус. Мифы о происхождении звезды переносятся и на все созвездие. Так, древнегреческие мифы называют прототипом небесного Пса собаку Ориона (созвездие находится рядом) или Икария.


	14. Chapter 14

Когда на следующий день Джон заходит на кухню, то не видит новой розы на столе. Сначала это не заметно, с такой небольшой армией роз в различных мензурках и склянках, но он их пересчитывает и убеждается, что их все еще одиннадцать, как и вчера.

Шерлок сидит за микроскопом, полностью поглощенный изучаемым образцом. Джон чувствует некоторое разочарование, особенно после вчерашнего вечера.

— Сегодня нет розы? — спрашивает он, садясь напротив Шерлока.

— Сегодня нет.

— А твой эксперимент?

— Закончен, — отвечает Шерлок, не поднимая глаз.

— Значит, ты получил результаты? — спрашивает Джон, гадая, получит ли он наконец ответ на вопрос, что это был за эксперимент.

Шерлок отвечает не сразу. Его взгляд скользит по лицу Джона, отмечая приподнятую бровь, щетину на подбородке и вопрос в глазах, когда тот смотрит сквозь стену роз.

— Все еще собираю, — в конце концов пожимает он плечами.

— Собираешь?

Шерлок подкручивает фокус на своем микроскопе.

— А чего ты ждешь? — спрашивает Джон.

— Некой реакции, — говорит Шерлок, — предпочтительно взаимной, хотя я полагаю, что любой ответ все равно будет результатом.

Джон отодвигает самодельные вазы в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть Шерлока. Самые первые розы начинают увядать, но вчерашняя персиковая только сейчас распускает свои лепестки.

— А ведь ты так и не сказал мне, что это был за эксперимент.

— Почему все разных цветов? — продолжает Джон, когда Шерлок не отвечает.

Последовала пауза, и Шерлок тоже посмотрел в сторону цветов, прежде чем ответить:

— Необходимая переменная.

— Тогда почему у тебя нет обычных красных роз? Они традиционны. Разве они не должны быть в контрольной группе или как ты это называешь? — спрашивает, хмурясь Джон.

Шерлок встает, пересекает комнату и меняет халат на пальто.

— Социальный эксперимент, Джон. Я подумал, что некоторые предубеждения могут привести к преждевременным предположениям, и как результат, к неблагоприятной реакции.

— К какой реакции?.. — начинает Джон.

— Оставляю тебя наедине с твоими умозаключениями, — говорит Шерлок, выходя за дверь.

\-----

Когда Шерлок не возвращается к обеду, Джон отправляется на прогулку. Проходя мимо цветочного магазина решает, что вполне может выбрать несколько роз взамен тех, что были до дела Гарридебов.

Флористы, похоже, запаслись перед подготовкой ко Дню святого Валентина, и ему приходится обойти четыре разных магазина, пока он не находит лавандовую и бордовую розу. Но ни в одном из магазинов, кажется, нет той Флорибунды, которую Шерлок привез домой три дня назад. Джон считает, что у него будет время найти ей замену позже, если понадобится.

\-----

Когда он возвращается на Бейкер-стрит, и начинает подниматься по лестнице, из холла выходит миссис Хадсон.

— О, здравствуй, дорогой, у тебя сегодня свидание? — интересуется она, кивая на розы в его руках.

— Они для Шерлока.

Ее глаза загораются от возбуждения, и она хлопает в ладоши, прежде чем Джон осознает свою ошибку.

— В смысле, для... для эксперимента. Для Шерлокова эксперимента, — бормочет он, — с розами. Я просто подумал... То есть, старые нужно было заменить, так что…

Он замолкает и уходит наверх, но через минуту, вслед за ним, заходит миссис Хадсон с большой вазой в руках.

— Розы такие красивые, — говорит она, беря свежие розы из рук Джона, аккуратно подрезая стебли под точным углом в сорок пять градусов, — они действительно украшают это место.

Джон ничего не говорит, но берет остальные розы со стола и передает ей.

Она добавляет свежие в композицию и переставляет их в вазе, следя за тем, чтобы все цвета были равномерно перемешаны.

— Мой муж, — говорит она, — всегда приносил розы, когда мы только начинали встречаться. Великолепные красные розы. — Она задумчиво смотрит на коллекцию цветов на столе. — Даже после того, как мы поженились, он приносил их в определенные дни.

Джон улыбается, представляя, как он сам приносит цветы Шерлоку, но не из-за какого-то эксперимента, а «просто потому, что».

— Конечно, — продолжает миссис Хадсон, — я только потом узнала, что таким образом его компаньоны иногда платили ему — прятали деньги в обертке. Жаль, что он всегда вынимал их, прежде чем отдать мне цветы.

Джон смотрит на нее с удивлением. Она хихикает и протягивает старые розы Джону, который ставит их в склянку и отставляет в сторону на случай, если Шерлок захочет сохранить их по какой-либо причине.

— И все же они были очень хороши, — говорит она. — «Когда ты увидишь розу, помни, что я люблю тебя» — всегда говорил он.

Она улыбается и кивает на розы между ними.

— Не важно, как ты это воспринимаешь, но розы всегда так романтичны.

Джон открывает рот, возразить, что, когда речь заходит о Шерлоке, обычные смыслы выходят за рамки привычного, но потом останавливается. Он едва замечает, как миссис Хадсон исчезает на лестнице, потому что только что вспомнил момент, когда в последний раз приносил розы в 221Б.

\-----

Он бессознательно придвигается ближе к камину, как бы воссоздавая ту сцену, и чувствует, как закрываются глаза. В мыслях, он видит призрачный образ единственной красной розы на столе. Голос Шерлока эхом отдается в его голове:

— Зачем ты даришь им розы, Джон?

Джон оторвался от завязывания галстука и взглянул на Шерлока в зеркало. Он готовился к свиданию с Дженнифер... или это была Николь? Он уже не помнит. Он никогда не признается, но, если вдуматься, то все его многочисленные свидания с того самого разговора слились воедино.

Шерлок смотрел на единственную красную розу на столе с выражением неприязни и некой растерянности на лице, ожидая ответа Джона.

— Потому что это _романтично_ , Шерлок.

Шерлок встретился с ним в зеркале взглядом, брови скептически подняты.

— Женщинам это нравится, — продолжал Джон, — Ну, не только женщинам. Всем нравится время от времени получать знаки внимания.

— Они тебе когда-нибудь что-нибудь дарят? — спросил Шерлок.

— Ну, нет.

— А почему нет? На дворе двадцать первый век.

— Ну да, полагаю, было бы неплохо, — усмехается Джон, — но я ничего не ожидаю. Не думаю, что она тоже чего-то ждет. Это просто красивый жест. Немного традиционно, понимаешь? — Он снова посмотрел на свое отражение.

За его спиной Шерлок все еще выглядел озадаченным.

— Но зачем?

— А почему бы и нет? Цветы — красивые. Вот так, просто. Они говорят, что вам нравится кто-то, не будучи при этом чем-то слишком необычным или чрезмерным.

— Но почему розы?

Джон вздохнул. Иногда иметь дело с Шерлоком было все равно что разговаривать с ребенком, особенно когда он зацикливался на таких мелочах.

— Розы — это своего рода универсальный символ романтики, — ответил он и предвосхищая очередной вопрос «Но почему?» продолжил: — Не знаю. Спроси цветочную индустрию.

Он снова потянул за галстук, а потом стянул его совсем. Все равно это выглядело не совсем правильно. Позади него Шерлок поднялся с дивана, перешагнул через кофейный столик и в четыре широких шага оказался рядом с Джоном.

— Не надевай этот, — сказал он, забирая галстук из рук Джона.

— Шерлок…

— Полосы слишком широкие, — сказал Шерлок, — надень синий. Тот, что с темно-синими и угольными полосками. Он будет дополнять рубашку, не будет противоречить пиджаку, и он подходит к твоим глазам.

Джон замер, внезапно осознав, как близко находится Шерлок. Они стояли почти плечом к плечу, Джон все еще смотрел в зеркало. Если он повернется, их руки наверняка соприкоснутся. А стоя так, он чувствовал, как дыхание Шерлока ерошит его волосы. Ему было интересно, слышит ли друг, как колотится его сердце о грудную клетку, или видит, как быстро бьется пульс.

— Л-ладно, — пробормотал он, забирая отвергнутый Шерлоком галстук, их пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись. — Я тогда... пойду и найду его. — Он повернулся в сторону лестницы, чтобы подняться в свою спальню и попытаться успокоиться.

— Он в правом верхнем ящике, третий от стенки, — крикнул ему вслед Шерлок.

— Шерлок, сколько раз я тебе говорил: «Перестань раскладывать мои галстуки!»

\-----

Джон на мгновение выныривает из воспоминания. Этот галстук до сих пор у него, хотя с тех пор он так и лежит в глубине ящика.

А что касается свидания...

\-----

Свидание началось достаточно хорошо — приятная светская беседа, многообещающие намеки на предстоящую ночь. Все шло гладко, пока его спутница не прокомментировала галстук, пошутив, что он соответствует картине, висящей над их столом. Не задумываясь, Джон выпалил, что это Шерлок выбрал его для него. Взгляд, который она бросила на него, нечто среднее между ревностью и смирением, заставил его пожалеть, что [лавовый торт](https://ibb.co/fG2H3Hs)1, который принесли через несколько секунд, не был настоящей лавой, которая могла бы поглотить и похоронить его вместе с этим дурацким галстуком.

Когда он вернулся домой, Шерлок еще не спал. Конечно, он еще не спит, подумал Джон, сейчас только девять часов.

— Ты рано вернулся, — заметил Шерлок, когда Джон снял пальто. После событий вечера он был не в настроении разговаривать, но Шерлок, похоже, не понял намека.

— Ей понравился галстук?

— Да, конечно, — с горечью сказал Джон, стягивая с шеи оскорбительный кусок ткани и плюхаясь в кресло.

— Ты расстроен, — отметил Шерлок, отрываясь от своих записей.

— Хорошая дедукция, — пробормотал Джон, откидываясь назад и закрывая глаза. Как могло такое случиться? Он должен был быть на другом конце Лондона, занятый восхитительной прелюдией, а не сидеть здесь, обсуждая тонкости свиданий со скучающим консультирующим детективом _. Ну, разговоры о том, как твой сосед по квартире выбирает тебе одежду, точно не приведут в ее постель,_ _гений,_ яростно подумал он.

— А роза? — спросил Шерлок.

— Имела успех, — проворчал Джон. Она и в самом деле казалась очарованной, когда он вручил ей цветок, и он был уверен, что вечер закончился бы совсем по-другому, если бы он мог просто держать свой глупый рот на замке и не думать о Шерлоке.

— Тогда почему…

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

\-----

Шерлок обычно предпочитал не обращать внимания на личную жизнь Джона, за исключением того, что прерывал его свидания всякий раз, когда это соответствовало его потребностям. Однако Джон помнит, что Шерлок продолжил разговор на следующий день и потом заводил его каждый раз в течение недели, когда они проходили мимо цветочного киоска.

\-----

— Тебе не следовало дарить ей красную розу, — сказал Шерлок, когда Джон спустился вниз на следующее утро после неудачного свидания.

— Прости, что?

Шерлок пристально смотрел на что-то на экране ноутбука Джона.

— Здесь сказано: «Красные розы означают истинную любовь, более сильную, чем шипы, и способную пережить все препятствия. В ней также скрыт подтекст желания, пульсирующего жара новой любви и вступления в брак».

Джон просто смотрел на него.

— Тебе следовало бы вместо этого подарить ей гвоздики, — продолжает Шерлок. — Они по-прежнему указывают на романтические отношения, но не обещают будущего, которое ты не собираешься предложить. Тем более что ни одна из этих женщин, с которыми ты так настойчиво встречаешься, не выдерживает третьего свидания.

— Гвоздики — это то, что ты даришь своей маме, — сказал Джон. — кроме того, я ничего не обещал.

— Ну, тогда другой цветок. Возможно, если бы ты выбрал тот, что более точно выражал бы твои намерения, вместо того, чтобы лгать спутникам, они были бы более склонны продолжать с тобой романтические отношения.

— Да ради бога, я не лгал ей! — воскликнул Джон. — Это была всего лишь роза. Откуда ты вообще это выкопал?

— Вот отсюда, — сказал Шерлок, поворачивая экран к нему. Там было открыто несколько вкладок, все с названиями вроде «Язык цветов» или «Скажи о своей любви с помощью роз».

— Текст довольно ужасно написан, но этот самый полный. Я перепроверил значения с другими сайтами, и они, похоже, более или менее согласуются.

Джон просмотрел страницу и нашел список различных оттенков роз и их значения.

— Подарив ей красную розу, ты намекнул, что хочешь совместного будущего, — сказал Шерлок, — или, по крайней мере, консуммировать отношения.

— Это было наше третье свидание, Шерлок. В этом смысл.

Шерлок наклонил голову в довольно милой манере, безмолвный вопрос повис между ними. Джон в ответ приподнял бровь.

— О, — сказал Шерлок, закатывая глаза, — секс.

Джон отвел взгляд. Он никогда не мог обсуждать это с Шерлоком так, как со своими приятелями из университета или с парнями из армии.

— Значит, ты просто хотел забраться к ней в постель? Извини, Джон, но я не уверен, что для этого есть специальный цветок. Хотя я думаю, что это возможно мог бы быть кориандр. Он должен символизировать похоть.

Джон попытался сдержать смех, но ему это не удалось.

— Шерлок, он для супа.

\-----

Джон открывает глаза. Вот оно что. Красная роза. Предложение перейти к романтическим отношениями. Тот самый цвет, которого Шерлок избегал. Может быть, он пытается дать понять, что не _гонится_ за романтикой? Этого не может быть. Не после всего, что произошло после завершения дела. Только не после вчерашнего вечера. Джон более чем когда-либо уверен, что ужин и прогулка под звездами означали свидание. Но если Шерлок чувствует то же самое, какой смысл называть розы экспериментом?

Шерлок назвал это «Анализ влияния символизма на межличностные отношения».

 _Символизм_ , думает Джон. Он открывает свой ноутбук и историю поиска. К счастью, он был немного небрежен в очистке истории браузера, хотя это означает, что ему приходится отсортировывать страницы со странными поисковыми запросами, когда Шерлок вел себя как задница и не мог пройти лишние пять футов и взять свой ноутбук.

Должно быть, это оно, думает он после нескольких минут поисков. Он нажимает на ссылку и находит определение красных роз, то которое Шерлок читал месяцы назад. На этот раз, однако, он продолжает прокручивать страницу вниз. Желтые розы для дружбы. Он уже знал это. Однажды он совершил ошибку, подарив одну из них девушке, так как думал, что это ее любимый цвет, но она разрыдалась, думая, что он бросает ее.

Затем он вспоминает обстоятельства, при которых Шерлок положил свою желтую розу. Отклоненное накануне приглашение на ужин, угрюмый ответ Шерлока на восхищение Джона цветком и поднявшееся настроение, когда Джон признался, что ему больше нравится оранжевая роза.

Джон чувствует, как его сердце бьется быстрее, пока он ждет, когда прогрузится определение оранжевых роз, а затем чувствует, как перехватывает дыхание.

_Увлечение. Желание. Страсть. Любовь, возникающая из дружбы._

Ему почти не нужно читать про другие оттенки, но он все равно продолжает прокручивать страницу. _Любовь с первого взгляда. Невинность. Красота. Благодарность. Новые начинания._

Он слышит раздраженный голос Шерлока в голове, _Ты видишь, но не замечаешь_. Джон поворачивается, посмотреть на цветы на столе, убедиться, что они настоящие, что он это все не придумал. Воспоминания проносятся в его голове: Шерлок обнял его за плечи, когда они шли прошлой ночью, ужас в его глазах, когда он подумал, что Джона застрелили, самодовольное выражение удовлетворения, когда Джон снова отменил свидание, чтобы присоединиться к нему в расследовании, и выражение его лица в самый первый вечер у Анджело, когда Джон спросил, есть ли у него парень.

Все было как на ладони, но Джон слишком боялся отказа, чтобы позволить себе надеяться. Теперь его голова кружится от возможностей, а сердце наполняется теплом, когда он принимает то, что должен был знать давным-давно:

Шерлок влюблен в него.

Одиннадцать роз означают: Ты — бесценен.

Но у этой композиции есть некое чувство незавершенности, пока вы не добавите еще одну, собрав идеальную дюжину, которая значит — «Будь моим».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Molten chocolate cake — популярный десерт, в котором сочетаются элементы шоколадного торта и суфле. Название происходит от жидкого шоколада в центре. Также известен как шоколадный моллюкс, шоколадный лавовый торт или просто лавовый торт.


	15. Chapter 15

— Он просто невыносим.

Молли отрывает взгляд от мозга, который изучает. Шерлок прислонился спиной к стене, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрит на весь мир, как обиженный ребенок.

Она хихикает себе под нос, а потом спрашивает:

— Что случилось с экспериментом?

Шерлок бросает взгляд на набор чашек Петри на столе, заполненных образцами воды, взятыми из разных мест вдоль реки.

— Не с этим, — говорит Молли. — С тем, что с розами.

— Он уже должен был догадаться, — хмурится Шерлок. — Прошло уже три дня, а он так _ничего_ и не сказал.

— Может быть, он просто раздумывает.

— Но почему так долго? Он, что, не хочет…

— Конечно хочет, — перебивает Молли. — Я уверена, что он просто ждет... э-э... чего-то.

С драматическим вздохом Шерлок опускается на стул и начинает сортировать по толщине небольшую коллекцию ногтей на столе, подталкивая их пальцем.

— У тебя есть ацетон? — спрашивает он, меняя тему разговора.

— Прости?

— Я подумал, что могу проверить скорость распада в различных жидкостях, — поясняет он, кивая на ногти. — Может быть, я напишу монографию на эту тему. Мне также понадобится фосфорная кислота.

Молли быстро набрасывает что-то в своих заметках, затем закрывает мозг и кладет его обратно в морозилку.

— Что ж, это действительно интересная мысль. Может, если ты составишь список того, что тебе нужно, я помогу тебе позже.

Шерлок смотрит на нее, прищурившись.

— Ты пытаешься заставить меня уйти.

Молли молчит, продолжая прибираться.

— Почему? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Это ты пригласила меня сегодня. И я еще не закончил с сортировкой.

— Потому, что ты уже два часа жалуешься на Джона, — говорит она, запирая морозильный шкаф.

— Ну, он просто невыносим.

— Ты уже говорил это.

Шерлок хмуро смотрит на нее, когда она начинает собирать вещи и на его столе.

— Послушай, — говорит она, — я могу отложить это, чтобы ты посмотрел завтра, но мне действительно нужно сейчас уйти.

— Почему? — Шерлок смотрит на часы. — Ты всегда здесь, по крайней мере, еще час. О!

Он замолкает, оглядывая ее с головы до ног, задерживаясь взглядом на новой стрижке, недавно подстриженных ногтях, слабом естественном румянце на щеках и уголке мобильного телефона, выглядывающем из кармана халата.

— Ну, конечно. _День святого Валентина_. У тебя есть чуть больше часа, чтобы пойти домой и подготовиться, прежде чем он заберет тебя на ужин. Было бы более эффективно просто встретиться там, но я полагаю, что это часть романтических отношений или что-то в этом роде.

Он продолжает составлять план ее вечернего маршрута, дополняя его предсказанием о том, что она застрянет в пробке по дороге в ресторан.

— Ладно, ладно, — прерывает его Молли, прежде чем он решает сделать вывод о вероятности того, что она получит что-либо сегодня вечером, — последний вывод, и ты уходишь.

Шерлок снова оглядывает ее и встречается с ней глазами.

— Ты счастлива, — констатирует он.

Она кивает, и на лице появляется улыбка.

— Он хороший человек. И он действительно заботится о тебе. Ты заслуживаешь этого, Молли.

— Спасибо, — говорит она. И добавляет после короткой паузы: — Знаешь, ты тоже заслуживаешь этого. Быть счастливым.

— Ты уверена, что я не могу остаться? — игнорируя ее, спрашивает Шерлок. — Я запру вместо тебя.

— Нет, — говорит она, мягко выпихивая его за дверь. — Иди домой к Джону.

\-----

Шерлок идет домой длинной дорогой, не видя причин для спешки. Последние два дня Джон вел себя странно, ускользал один из квартиры и пропадал часами. Обычно было достаточно легко догадаться, куда он пошел, но Джон отклонился от обычных шаблонов. Он даже начал чистить свою историю поиска в интернете. Шерлок вздыхает и думает, что, возможно, Джону все-таки удалось в последнюю минуту устроить свидание в Валентинов день. Он плотнее закутывается в пальто и закладывает еще один ненужный крюк.

Когда пешеходное движение вокруг него превращается из вечерних пассажиров в держащиеся за руки пары, идущие на ужин, Шерлок сворачивает на Бейкер-стрит и смиряется с еще одним тихим вечером, в то время как Джон делает... что бы он там ни делал.

Он толкает дверь, и в первое мгновение все, что он видит, — это мерцающий огонь. Затем он замечает, что цветы из его эксперимента отсутствуют. Вместо этого на каминной полке стоят свежие розы, каждая в своей вазе.

Они расположены слева направо в том же порядке, в каком он расставлял оригиналы. Цвета идентичны, за исключением того, что роза «Стрелок» заменена на темно-синюю.

Он слышит за спиной тихие шаги и, обернувшись, видит Джона, стоящего в дверях с единственной красной розой в руке.

— Джон. Что это?

— Я... Полагаю, можно сказать, что я завершаю твой эксперимент, — говорит Джон, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Взгляд Шерлока скользит по розам на каминной полке, прежде чем остановиться на той, что Джон держит в руках.

— Послушай, — говорит Джон, — я пытаюсь понять, как это сделать. Я так долго хотел этого, но все время убеждал себя, что это невозможно. А может быть, — продолжает он, смотря на красную розу, — я ошибаюсь. Может быть, это всего лишь очередной безумный эксперимент. Но ты сказал, что тебе нужен какой-то результат или реакция, или что-то еще, и, ну, если это не то, что ты хочешь, ты можешь просто сделать записи, и мы двинемся дальше.

— Так… Что все это означает? — Шерлоку потребовалась целая минута, что сформулировать вопрос.

— Да ладно тебе, Шерлок, — улыбается Джон. — Это же твой эксперимент. Все данные перед тобой. Выясни.

Шерлок поворачивается к розам и легонько проводит по каждой пальцами.

— Ты знаешь, что синие розы не натуральные? — спрашивает он, дойдя до девятой вазы.

Джон улыбается и делает несколько шагов вперед, пока не оказывается рядом с Шерлоком.

— Довольно уместно, не правда ли? Иногда мне тоже трудно поверить, что ты настоящий.

Он протягивает руку и добавляет красную розу в конец ряда, затем поворачивается к Шерлоку.

— Даже после стольких лет, каждый день с тобой похож на сон. И мне жаль, что возможно я облажался сотню раз. Но... ужин тем вечером. И расследование на прошлой неделе. Когда я увидел пистолет, направленный на тебя... Я не мог думать. Я не знаю, что бы сделал, если бы он уже нажал на курок, потому что не могу представить себе жизнь без тебя.

— Джон. Я…

— Нет, не извиняйся. Мы всегда спасаем друг друга. Это то, что мы делаем. С того дня, как Майк познакомил нас в Бартсе. Когда мы встретились, у меня ничего не было. Но ты видишь всех и вся насквозь, и я думаю, что даже тогда ты уже знал, что вместе мы будем чем-то большим, чем порознь.

Шерлок кивает.

— Просто скажи мне, — говорит Джон. — Этот... эксперимент… На что ты надеялся?

— Я думал, это будет очевидно, — говорит Шерлок, беря Джона за руку.

Другую руку Джон прижимает к лицу Шерлока и тот замирает, но не отстраняется. Они стоят, едва дыша, каждый боится пошевелиться, боится, что даже малейший вздох разобьет этот момент вдребезги после всего, что им потребовалось, чтобы оказаться в нем. Они боятся сократить расстояние, потому что, несмотря на факты, розы, долгие взгляды и прикосновения, логика отказывает, когда вовлечены эмоции.

Затем Шерлок выдыхает одно слово:

— Джон.

В этом слоге слилось все — и благодарность, и тоска, и отчаяние. Джон отбрасывает все колебания, протягивает руку и притягивает Шерлока к себе, и _наконец-то_ их губы встречаются.

\----

Целоваться с Шерлоком — все равно что снова стать подростком. В этом поцелуе чувствуется некоторая неловкость в сочетании с ошеломляющим возбуждением, которого Джон никогда раньше не испытывал. Как будто земля перестала вращаться, и они остались неподвижны, навсегда заваливаясь на орбиту, каждый втянутый в гравитацию другого.

Руки Джона скользят к затылку Шерлока, пальцы пробираются сквозь мягкие кудри. Поначалу, Шерлок, кажется, не знает, что делать со своими руками, но в конце концов решает положить их на талию Джона, притягивая его ближе, углубляя поцелуй.

Через несколько минут, а может быть, и несколько часов — трудно определить время — они отстраняются, восстанавливая дыхание и ухмыляясь.

— Ну, — говорит Джон, не открывая глаз, — как твои результаты?

Он чувствует улыбку Шерлока напротив своих губ.

— Они кажутся благоприятными.

— Кажутся? — притворно негодует Джон, притягивая Шерлока к себе, целуя в шею.

Шерлок задыхается, но продолжает:

— Вообще-то, у правильного эксперимента много переменных. Необходимо проверить его при разных обстоятельствах, и в этой ситуации важна не только моя оценка...

Он замолкает, когда Джон начинает слегка покусывать его нижнюю губу.

— Шерлок?

— М-м?

— Заткнись, — говорит Джон, снова соединяя их губы.

Значение [голубой розы](https://ibb.co/tpVcG8n): соблазнительное видение, которое невозможно задержать; тайна, которая не может быть полностью разгадана. Поскольку голубая роза сама по себе является редкостью в природе, она означает нечто, едва ли находящееся в пределах досягаемости. Таким образом, голубой розой восхищаются и почитают как несбыточную мечту. 

Значение [красной розы](https://ibb.co/KyrP6Lv): настоящая любовь, которая сильнее шипов и может пережить все препятствия. Красная роза выражает пульсирующий жар новой любви, страстно выраженное притяжение. Красный — это цвет вступления в отношения, неистовых желаний и страсти.

12 роз: будь моим. Кроме того, одна красная роза означает — «Я очень тебя люблю».


	16. Chapter 16

Прошел месяц с момента окончания «социального эксперимента» Шерлока. Месяц с тех пор, как Джон Ватсон впервые поцеловал Шерлока Холмса, и все ниточки в их жизни встали на свои места. Иногда Джону все еще трудно поверить, что этот прекрасный, удивительный мужчина, которого он так долго хотел, действительно его.

На первый взгляд, однако, мало что изменилось. Когда Джон опубликовал объявление в своем блоге об их новом статусе отношений, оказалось, что большинство его читателей думали, что они трахались друг с другом до потери сознания в течение многих лет. Честно говоря, это немного неправильно, но его это не беспокоит. Или, как минимум, не беспокоило бы, если бы не тот факт, что они еще _не занимались_ сексом.

Это не из-за отсутствия желания. Он хочет. Боже, он _хочет_ , но понятия не имеет, как действовать дальше.

Со всеми, с кем он встречался раньше, существовал определенный социальный протокол, некий сценарий, которому нужно было следовать. Романтический ужин со свечами и вином, прогулка домой со все более наводящими на определенные мысли прикосновениями, задержка на пороге, сопровождаемая приглашением зайти на чашку кофе или посмотреть на любимую черепаху или что-то еще такое же, до смешного очевидное. Даже немногочисленные свидания на одну ночь, которые у него были, предварялись вечером жаркого флирта и шепотом «У меня или у тебя?».

Но к Шерлоку старые правила не применимы. Ужины проходят примерно так же, как и раньше, за исключением того, что, когда Анджело ставит свечу на их столик, Джон улыбается и берет Шерлока за руку. И, конечно, дорога домой — блуждание рука об руку по извилистым улицам Лондона и украденные поцелуи под луной. Но по возвращению на Бейкер-стрит они не задерживаются на пороге, а просто, смеясь, поднимаются вместе по лестнице.

Иногда они вместе падают на диван, и Шерлок кладет голову Джону на колени, удовлетворенно вздыхая, когда Джон проводит пальцами по его волосам. Но чаще всего они проводят вечера, разбирая улики по какому-нибудь новому делу, пока веки Джона не тяжелеют. В конце концов он встанет, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока в непослушные кудри, и поднимается наверх, желая, чтобы преступники Лондона сжалились над ним и взяли коллективный отпуск на одну ночь, чтобы он мог уложить своего парня с собой в постель.

Даже если бы преступники его услышали, Джон не может понять, как спросить, не чувствуя при этом, что подталкивает Шерлока к чему-то, чего он, возможно, даже не хочет. Он знает, что Шерлок любит его, но не может же он просто выйти и сказать: «Давай займемся сексом сегодня вечером»! Правда, чаще всего именно Шерлок является инициатором спонтанных поцелуев — на заднем сиденье такси, посреди многолюдных улиц или иногда на месте преступления (заставляя Лестрейда раздраженно закатывать глаза, пытаясь скрыть улыбку). Но, кажется, что это именно Шерлок всегда останавливается перед тем, как все зайдет слишком далеко, оставляя Джона в неуверенности, а _хочет_ ли вообще Шерлок секса.

Поэтому он ждет. И ждет. И, боже мой, как хорошо, что они были очень заняты расследованиями, иначе Джон бы уже выскочил из собственной кожи.

\-----

Джон поднимается по лестнице. Шерлок только вчера завершил одно из дел и сказал, что хочет отпраздновать вечерним свиданием. Он послал Джона вместо себя поговорить с Лестрейдом, пока сам будет готовиться, но не дал никаких подсказок на то, что повлечет за собой эта ночь, кроме того, что он хотел бы, чтобы она стала «особенной».

В результате Джон не знает, чего ожидать. Все что он знает, так это то, что Шерлок вполне может протащить его по всему Лондону, останавливаясь для поцелуя на каждом углу, где находили труп. Это похоже на безумные поступки, которые мог бы совершить Шерлок — идеально точная смесь сентиментальности и безумия, заставившая Джона отчаянно в него влюбиться.

Джон толкает дверь и застывает в изумлении. Шерлока нигде не видно, но комната заполнена мерцающими свечами, освещающими дорожку из лепестков роз. Джон следует за ней по коридору к спальне Шерлока. Дверь открывается, когда он подходит ближе, и пред ним предстает Шерлок, в обтягивающей фиолетовой рубашке и темных брюках; одежда обнимает его тело во всех нужных местах. Джон позволяет своим глазам скользнуть вверх и вниз по худощавой фигуре, практически не замечая бутон красной розы в его руке.

— Шерлок, что?..

Шерлок протягивает ему цветок и отступает в сторону, чтобы Джон смог заглянуть в спальню. Здесь тоже повсюду свечи, и дорожка из лепестков роз ведет к аккуратно застеленной кровати.

— Я знаю, что ты плохо разбираешься в символах, Джон, но даже ты можешь догадаться, что это значит.

Шерлок нервничает. Это предельно ясно по тому, как он продолжает теребить манжеты рубашки и бессвязно бормотать о цветах, символике и социально приемлемых методах свиданий, которые он, вероятно, гуглил часами. Джон просто улыбается.

— Из того, что я понял, — продолжает Шерлок, — три свидания — это общепринятый минимум, и, по моим подсчетам, у нас было по крайней мере три успешные вылазки с тех пор, как это стало официальным. Хотя определение того, что значит свидание, все еще довольно туманно, поскольку мы всегда едим вместе, так что я не совсем уверен, какие приемы пищи могли быть расценены как свидание, а какие просто обязательными для человеческого существования…

— Шерлок, остановись, — прерывает его Джон, потому что знает, что тот может часами продолжать в том же духе.

— Что? — спрашивает Шерлок, и опускает взгляд на ковер. — О… Я думал, это то, чего ты хочешь. Все признаки сексуального возбуждения были налицо, как бы ты ни старался их скрыть. — Он начинает отворачиваться. — Очевидно, я просчитался. Извини. Я просто…

Джон делает шаг вперед, кладет одну руку на лицо Шерлока, а другую ему на бедро и страстно целует.

— Конечно, я хочу этого, — бормочет он в губы Шерлоку. — Я хотел этого годами. Я просто не знал, хочешь ли ты этого тоже.

Шерлок расслабляется в объятиях, пальцы играют на поясе брюк Джона.

— Я думал, это очевидно.

— Теперь — да, — говорит Джон, легко похлопывая цветком по руке Шерлока. — Ты сделал меня знатоком символики роз.

— Итак, ты помнишь, что означают бутоны красных роз? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Хм... — бормочет Джон, когда Шерлок наклоняется и целует его в шею.

— Джон?

Шерлок останавливается, губы застыли в миллиметре от точки пульса Джона, дыхание скользит по коже.

Джон роется в мозгу, задача оказывается трудной, поскольку он чувствует, как кровь приливает к другим частям его тела.

— Предвкушение, — шепчет он.

Он стонет, когда вместо ответа губы Шерлока возвращаются на шею.

— Я думаю, что это уместно, учитывая, сколько времени нам потребовалось, чтобы оказаться здесь, — говорит Шерлок низким голосом с рычащими нотками, одновременно возясь с пряжкой на ремне Джона.

Дыхание Джона прерывается, затем он проводит пальцами по груди Шерлока и проскальзывает мимо него в спальню. Он кладет розу на прикроватный столик и медленно расстегивает рубашку. На мгновение Шерлок замирает как вкопанный, глядя, как Джон наклоняется, чтобы снять ботинки.

Джон улыбается, видя выражение чистого желания в глазах Шерлока и страсть, пронизывающая каждую клеточку его тела. Когда Шерлок все еще остается неподвижным, Джон подходит и наклоняет его голову вниз для еще одного обжигающего поцелуя.

— Ну, идем, мой нежный бутон, — говорит он.

Когда они, спотыкаясь, падают на кровать, Джон понимает, что все это — безумный «эксперимент», ожидание, предвкушение — того стоило.

Значение [бутона розы](https://ibb.co/CtSPngR): предвкушение и раскрытие сердца и духа для заветных мечтаний и исполнения желаний. Также символ новых романтических отношений.


End file.
